Meu Vestido Azul
by Leona-EBM
Summary: Conflitos rolam soltos entre os casais, enquanto uma desordem reina na casa dos amigos e um certo chinês mostra seu lado 'especial', que ninguém imaginaria.


Meu Vestido Azul   
- Por favor? Quanto custa essa fruta?- Wufei estava fazendo  
compra na feira. Todos os pilotos faziam compras, mas essa semana era  
a vez do Wufei. Olhou atenciosamente pra sua sacola e depois olhou para lista de compras que Quatre fizera.  
- Hum...deixe-me ver...está faltando...as cebolas!- olhou ao  
redor procurando as barracas que vendiam cebola.  
  
  
Duo desce as escadas correndo, foi até a cozinha onde Trowa fazia o  
almoço e Heero lavava a louça.  
- Acordou tarde- Trowa observa o americano.  
- Já são 13:30!- o japonês informa.  
- Nossa! Já? É que eu dormi tarde ontem- sentou-se  
desajeitadamente na cadeira puxando uma maça para comer.  
- O almoço está quase pronto- tentou avisar, mas o americano  
continuou a devorar a fruta. Trowa deu de ombros e continuou seu  
trabalho.  
Era uma tarde bem calma, o sol estava bem forte no céu, as pessoas  
passeavam tranqüilamente nesse domingo.  
Wufei estava voltando para casa de moto, quando algo lhe chama a atenção.  
Estaciona sua moto na frente de uma loja.  
- Que vestido!!!- grudou a cara na vitrine ao ver um lindo  
vestido azul- que lindo!!- seus olhos brilharam de antecipação, tinha  
que comprar aquele vestido.  
- Posso ajudar?- é bem recebido por uma vendedora ao entrar na  
loja.  
- Eu gostaria de comprar aquele vestido- apontou para vitrine,  
a moça sorriu pegando a peça escolhida e começou com aquele papo de  
vendedor.  
- Esse é o último do estoque, vendemos tudo, esse vestido super  
está na moda...- Wufei não ouvia nada que a vendedora dizia.  
- São 65,00R$!  
Wufei pôs as mãos no bolso tentando achar sua carteira, um objeto pequeno  
e metálico lhe chamou a atenção, era o cartão de credito do Heero.  
- O que isso faz aqui?- lembrou-se estava usando a calça jeans  
de Heero, pois Trowa havia derramado leite na sua, e se não saísse  
logo de casa a feira de domingo iria acabar.  
A moça abriu um sorriso ainda maior ao ver que era um cartão dos maiores  
bancos do mundo.  
- Você não quer ver um sapato?- Wufei ficou olhando para cara  
dela na dúvida.  
- Não sei...-olhou para seus pés e depois olhou pro vestido.  
- O que acha?- ela lhe mostrou um sapato branco de bico fino,  
tinha uma pequena borboleta azul de cristal do lado.  
- Ai! Que lindo!- pegou o sapato- mas eu não posso gast...- a  
vendedora interrompe.  
- Fazemos em 5 vezes!- colocou o sapato no caixa, Wufei apenas  
fez um sim com a cabeça.  
- Meu Deus! Olhe quilo vai combinar perfeitamente!- a vendedora  
aponta para um conjunto de brincos com colar.  
- É verdade!- seus olhos brilharam ao ver um brinco de cristal  
azul, e um colar de prata com uma borboletinha bem discreta da mesma  
cor.  
- Tudo bem! Pode por!- Wufei não tirava os olhos da jóia.  
- São 250,90 R$!- Wufei nem ouviu a vendedora falar o preço,  
estava muito apaixonado com as jóias que escolheu- digite a senha!  
- Senha?- Wufei olhou para maquininha, era o cartão de Heero,  
mas sabia qual era a senha do japonês. Digitou 3 letras (DUO) e pronto, havia comprado um monte de coisas bonitas. Sai da loja todo contente, monta em sua moto e vai direto para casa. Todos estavam na cozinha almoçando, Quatre havia viajado para resolver alguns negócios.  
- Cadê o Chang?  
- Agora que você percebeu?- Heero sorriu pro americano.  
- Foi na feira.  
- É mesmo! Na próxima semana será minha vez- desanimou-se.  
- Se quiser eu vou com você.  
- Muito obrigado, mas não precisa Heero- percebe que o japonês  
ficou meio incomodado com sua resposta, mas devia ser impressão, pois  
Heero nunca se importava com nada. Trowa observava tudo calado. Wufei chega em casa e sobe para seu quarto rapidamente, escondeu suas compras em baixo de sua cama.  
- Aqui não!- olhou pro quarto que dividia com Duo- embaixo da  
cama do Duo!- ali era um local ótimo, pois Duo nunca limpava a casa,  
pois isso era tarefa para Quatre e Trowa, e os dois não limpavam  
debaixo da cama do americano, pois era uma sujeita, tinha muitos  
papeis de bala, chocolates, formigas, baratas, etc.  
  
- Oi!- chang aparece na cozinha todo eufórico por causa da corrida, pois  
havia corrido novamente para rua, para pegar as compras.  
- Por que você subiu e desceu?- Duo parou de comer e começou a  
interrogar o chinês.  
- Por nada- sentou-se à mesa e começou a se servir.  
- Ah! Heero? Depois eu devolvo sua calça- Wufei se sentou um  
pouco incomodado, pois a calça de Heero era menor que seu corpo.  
- Tudo bem, depois a coloque no cesto de lavar roupa- levantou-  
se da mesa com seu prato na mão.  
  
Heero estava digitando em seu laptop no escritório. Duo entra no local a  
procura de um livro.  
Heero olhou discretamente pro americano que tentava pegar um livro na  
estante, mas estava fora de seu alcance.  
- Heero?- Duo o olhou surpreso, Heero havia pegado o livro para  
ele.  
- Aqui está- entregou-o ao americano.  
- Obri....obrigado!- sorriu amarelo pro japonês, que o olhava  
de um jeito estranho.  
- Duo eu queria que...- é interrompido por Wufei que entra  
apressadamente no escritório.  
- Duo!!!!!  
- Oi?- esquece do japonês e da sua atenção pro chinês que  
parecia zangado.  
- Você pegou minha espada!- apontou um dedo acusador pro  
americano.  
- Hei!!! Como pode me acusar desse jeito?  
- Porque você é único que pega as coisas dos outros sem pedir!-  
se aproximou mais do americano, Heero ainda estava na mesma posição,  
com um olhar assassino, mas ninguém havia percebido.  
- Pergunte antes de acusar!!- gritou.  
- Certo! Duo você pegou minha espada?- perguntou irônico.  
- Agora sim!- pôs as mãos na cintura sorridente- Eu peguei sim!  
- Ora! Seu...- correu na direção do americano pulando em seu  
pescoço.  
Os dois caíram no chão, no começo Wufei estava apenas tentando descontar  
sua raiva, porque Duo sempre pegava sua espada, para provoca-lo. Mas a  
vingança ficou mais seria, e Wufei estava tentando golpear o americano,  
Duo estava acostumado ser enforcado por alguns segundos pelo chinês, mas  
desta vez ele estava falando serio.  
Duo meteu uma joelhada na boca do seu estomago, Wufei cai e Duo fica por  
cima dele segurando seus braços.  
- Seu idiota!- cuspiu em sua cara.  
- Filho da pu...- antes de terminar o americano o golpeia,  
Heero cruzou os braços vendo toda aquela cena.  
- Seu!!!!!- retirou Duo de cima de si com toda sua força o  
jogando longe, o americano cai no chão com força batendo a cabeça-  
AGORA!!- Wufei pegou uma cadeira com a intenção de joga-la em cima do  
americano.  
Ergueu a cadeira com tudo, Duo fechou os olhos e se encolheu em uma pose  
de defesa, quando Wufei ia jogar a cadeira em cima do americano, sente  
uma resistência. Olhou para trás e viu o piloto Wing segurando a cadeira  
com um olhar de muitos poucos amigos.  
- Não se atreva- foram às últimas palavras que o chinês ouviu  
antes de ser empurrado para bem longe do americano.  
Duo abre os olhos ao perceber que não estava todo arrebentado com uma  
cadeira em cima de si. Vê o chinês olhando assustado pro piloto Wing e  
este estava muito furioso.  
- Ah...o que houve?- resolve falar algo, mas o clima estava  
tenso.  
- Só porque você destruiu aquela maldita estação espacial,  
salvou a Terra, as colônias, o espaço, a rainha do mundo, a marimeia e  
recebeu 45 medalhas militares de heroísmo, não significa que eu vou te  
respeitar, e que eu não vá brigar com você!- falou nervosamente.  
- Então vem!- foram as últimas palavras ditas.  
Wufei pulou com tudo em cima do piloto Wing, que saiu da frente fazendo  
Wufei cair de cara no chão.  
Tentou dar uma rasteira no japonês, mas este pula e puxa o chinês pelo  
pescoço o levantando ate sua altura tirando seus pés do chão.  
Duo observava que Wufei estava ficando amarelo, rosa, vermelho, roxo,  
AZUL.  
- HEERO!!!- Separa os dois, Wufei cai no chão tentando  
recuperar o ar, e Heero não entendia a reação do americano. Ele estava  
defendendo-o, porque isso?  
- Você está bem?- ajuda o chinês a se levantar, este da um tapa  
na mão de Duo e sai do escritório dando um olhar mortal pro japonês.  
- O que deu em você?  
- Eu estava te ajudando!- não entendia sua reação.  
- Você quase o matou! Muito obrigado Heero, mas eu não quero a  
sua ajuda! Nunca mais- ia sair do escritório, mas seus braços são  
segurados com força.  
- Eu...eu...não queria que você ficasse mal comigo, eu apenas  
queria te ajudar, me desculpe se exagerei, eu nunca mais volto a fazer  
isso novamente!- seus olhos percorriam toda a face do americano, que  
parecia ter se acalmado.  
- Por que? Por que isso Heero?- sentiu que os apertos em volta  
de seus braços ficaram mais fortes.  
Puxou o americano para mais perto e encostou sua testa na dele.  
- Por que? Eu não sei...você poderia me responder?- percebeu  
que o outro estava confuso.  
- Eu...eu?- sentia seu coração bater cada vez mais forte, até  
que algo mais forte ocorre. Sente uma língua quente e ligeira dentro  
de sua boca, uma mão segurava sua nuca para que não saísse do lugar e  
a outra estava na sua cintura.  
Após o beijo os dois ficaram se olhando, até que Duo não agüenta mais  
ficar de pé e vai caindo bem devagar até o chão, e Heero vai junto com  
ele.  
Duo estava sentado no chão com o coração a mil, e Heero estava ajoelhado  
em sua frente.  
Nenhum som foi feito desde que foram ao chão, Duo já estava assustado,  
mas ficou mais ainda quando sentiu as mãos do japonês percorrerem suas  
costas, abraçando-o carinhosamente.  
Sentia que seu corpo estava pegando fogo, seu coração batia cada vez mais  
forte. O silencio comandava o escritório, a única coisa que se ouvia era  
o tique-taque do relógio.  
- Duo...- apertou mais o abraço, tentando ter coragem para  
falar.  
- Hum?- o americano estava tão atordoado que respondeu  
inconscientemente.  
- Eu...eu...eu não consigo falar nada...- se desfez do abraço  
sorrindo pro americano.  
- Eu...eu também não!- Os dois ficaram um bom tempo se olhando.  
  
Trowa estava no quarto ligando pro Quatre que havia viajado, por causa  
dos negócios da empresa Winner.  
- Alô!  
- Trowa? É você?  
- Sim! Como está?  
- Bem! E como andam as coisas por aí?  
- Está tudo em ordem. Quando você vai voltar?  
- Daqui a 3 dias, eu espero que não fique mais tempo.  
- Estou com saudades.  
- Eu também, mas pode deixar que eu vou trazer uma surpresa  
para você.  
- O que?  
- Se eu contar não será mais surpresa! Eu tenho que ir, vou  
entrar numa reunião agora.  
- Tudo bem! Um beijo meu anjo.  
- Outro!  
Ao desligar o telefone olha tristemente para cama ao lado da sua, estava com saudades do loirinho.  
Deitou na cama do seu amante, puxou seu travesseiro e aspirou o perfume  
que permanecia nele. Quatre viajava muito por causa dos negócios, e não  
tinham tempo para ficarem juntos.  
- Quatre...o que você está fazendo nesse momento? Quatre estava sentado num banco na frente de uma empresa.  
- Quatre!- um jovem com os cabelos vermelhos e olhos verdes,  
usando uma calça jeans preta, uma camisa preta e um óculo escuro, pára  
em sua frente com um grande sorriso no rosto.  
- Pensei que não viria mais!- levantou cumprimentando-o com um  
aperto de mão.  
- Meu pai me avisou agora que você estava aqui- Os dois  
começaram a caminhar até um porche azul estacionado a uma quadra dali.  
- Estou representando meu pai...- abaixou o olhar ao se lembrar  
do falecido.  
- Bem...já que você está aqui, porque Não vai ao meu show?-  
retira as chaves do seu bolso e entra no carro.  
- Eu não sei, prometi para um amigo meu que chegaria em 3 dias-  
sentou-se no banco ao lado. Estava com vontade de se divertir um  
pouco, pois não agüentava mais ficar naquela casa, com as mesmas  
pessoas, não que não gostasse de seus amigos, mas era bom variar um  
pouco.  
Trowa não gostava muito de sair de casa, nunca iam jantar fora, ou  
passear. Agora que estava longe deveria aproveitar um pouco.  
- Tudo bem Tooya!!- o ruivo sorriu e pisou fundo.  
Tooya era um amigo de Quatre. Ele era um cantor muito famoso e assediado  
por milhares de fãs, mas tinha que admitir que suas canções eram ótimas.  
- Meu hotel é por aqui!!- reclamou ao ver que ele foi por outro  
caminho.  
- Vamos ao meu estúdio, a banda vai ensaiar agora- deu uma  
piscada pro loirinho, que apenas sorriu. Quatre arregala os olhos ao ver os estúdios WK, era uns dos estúdios mais famosos do mundo. Foram até o 105° andar do prédio A1, pois a empresa possuía 5 prédios.  
- Tooya!!! Está atrasado!- o tecladista da banda o puxa pelos  
cabelos.  
- Eu tive que pegar meu amigo, desculpem-me!- todos olharam  
para Quatre que estava envergonhado no canto da sala.  
- Oi! Você deve ser o Quatre, né?- O baterista da banda, que  
tinha os cabelos castanhos até a cintura, olhos azuis e usava uma  
jaqueta preta de couro, e uma calça jeans preta, vai até Quatre  
sorridente.  
- Oi! Tudo bem?! E você é?- sorri timidamente pro rapaz.  
- Tooya você não contou sobre mim?- gritou com Tooya que sorriu  
divertido.  
- Não lindo!- virou-se de cotas procurando seu microfone.  
- Eu sou o namorando dele e não quero que você olhe, encoste ou  
respire perto dele!!!!  
Quatre ficou chocado, não sabia o que fazer, olhou para os outros 2  
rapazes da sala pedindo ajuda.  
- Desculpe-me!!- Quatre fica totalmente vermelho perante os  
demais.  
- É brincadeira!!! HÁHÁHÁHÁ!!!- Todos começaram a rir da cara  
do loirinho que estava quase se enfiando debaixo da bateria de tanta  
vergonha.  
- Para com isso Ken!- Tooya tentava conter os risos, mas a cara  
de Quatre foi realmente gozada.  
- É brincadeira pequeno! Eu sou o Ken baterista da banda Black  
Tigers- pôs os braços em volta do loirinho que começou a apresentar os  
demais.  
- Esse aí com a cara de bunda lavada é Yue!- apontou para o  
guitarrista de cabelo laranja bem curtinho, que usava uma calça jeans  
preta e uma regata preta, e possuía muitos piercens, brincos e  
tatuagens.  
- Esse é o Cay!- apontou pro tecladista, que tinha o cabelo  
preto até os ombros, olhos azuis bem claros, e sua pele era  
incrivelmente branca. Também usava uma calça jeans preta, e uma regata  
preta com desenhos de dragões, e usava uma tatuagem de um dragão negro  
nas costas e vários crucifixos.  
- Pessoal falem um oi pro Quatre!!!- Ken grita.  
- Oi Quatre!- Cay sorri.  
- Beleza moleque?- Yue ainda ria da brincadeira feita por Ken.  
- OI!- Quatre se senta em um sofá, onde poderia ver a banda  
tocar.  
- Fique aí!- Tooya começa a ensaiar com a banda.  
  
  
  
Duo levanta-se rapidamente ao sentir um estralo em sua cabeça, Heero  
acompanha seus movimentos.  
- Deixe-me sozinho!- pediu ao ver que o outro ia segui-lo.  
- Claro!- sentiu um frio percorrer em sua espinha, será que o  
americano havia se ofendido?  
Duo sai rapidamente do escritório sem olhar para trás, ia subir para seu  
quarto, mas Wufei devia estar lá, e não estava com cabeça para discutir  
com ninguém.  
Saiu de casa, olhou para rua ainda meio confuso. Lembrou-se de sua amiga  
Hilde.  
  
  
- Ah! Heero você é tão transparente a respeito do Baka do Duo!  
Maldito você me paga!- Wufei estava no quarto irado com tudo que havia  
acontecido. Socava toda hora seu travesseiro que estava começando a rasgar, olhou envolta e se lembrou do seu vestido.  
- Pelos menos eu me acalmo olhando para essa coisa  
maravilhosa...- ficou deitado no chão do quarto olhando para as coisas  
que comprara com...Wufei sentiu um frio na espinha ao se lembrar que  
comprou tudo com o cartão de credito do piloto Wing.  
- E agora? O que faço? Mas a contar vai ser descontada do seu  
dinheiro, Heero nem vai perceber que perdeu... hum... quando é mesmo?  
Ah! Sim 250 reais!  
  
  
Quatre estava ansioso, Tooya parecia cantar muito bem, sua banda estava começando a entrar no mercado.  
- E é 1, 2, 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4!!!! Vamos lá pessoal!- O som era  
muito gostoso, não era nem pesado e nem muito leve, mas Quatre ficou  
de boca aberta ao ouvir a voz de Tooya. "Já me acostumei com tua voz Com teu rosto e tem olhar, me partindo em dois E procuro agora o que é minha metade  
  
Quando estás aqui  
  
Sinto falta de mim mesmo  
  
E sito falta do meu corpo junto ao teu Meu coração E tão tosco e tão pobre Não se sabe ainda os caminhos do mundo Quando não estás aqui Sinto medo de mim mesmo E sinto falta do teu corpo junto ao meu Vem depressa para mim que eu não sei esperar Já fizemos promessas de mais Já me acostumei com tua voz, quando estou contigo em paz Quando não estás aqui Meu espírito se perde Voa longe, longe, longe "". Após ouvir essa bela canção Quatre sentiu saudades de seu piloto, que devia estar em casa o esperando ansiosamente.  
- O que achou loirinho?- Tooya da uma piscada para ele.  
- Er...muito bom! Maravilhoso! Vocês tocam muito bem, escuta  
aqui! meu amigo gosta muito de músicas assim, será que vocês poderiam  
me dar seus autógrafos?- Quatre se lembra que Duo adorava músicas  
deste tipo, e acabara de se lembrar que já tinha visto um cd deles em  
seu quarto, quando o estava limpando.  
- Claro loirinho!!!- Ken sorriu e começou a bater novamente em  
sua bateria.  
  
  
- Já vai!!- Hilde estava em casa assistindo TV quando a  
campainha toca.  
- Duo?- abre um grande sorriso pro americano- Entre!- o  
americano entra apressadamente no trailer.  
- O que houve? Você parece nervoso!- sentou ao lado do  
americano que não sabia por onde começar.  
- Eu...Hilde você não vai acreditar se eu te contar- brincava  
com a ponta de sua trança nervosamente.  
- O que é? Vamos...Conte-me logo Duo!- estava ficando curiosa,  
e o americano não falava- Quer água e açúcar?  
- Sim, por favor- sorriu pela gentileza da amiga. Com certeza  
Hilde era uma das suas melhores amigas nesse mundo, considerava o  
soldado perfeito o 1°, mas agora não sabia de mais nada.  
Após beber um pouco da água que recebera, Duo começou a contar o que  
aconteceu para Hilde.  
- Serio?!! O Heero? Mas como?- estava tão chocada quanto o  
americano.  
- Eu não sei, aconteceu!- podia sentir suas bochechas queimarem  
de vergonha, pois tudo tinha sido muito constrangedor para ele.  
- Então o Heero...- começou a rir.  
- Pare! Eu estou aqui totalmente abalado e você começa a rir?-  
chacoalhou a garota que ainda não parava de rir.  
- Ué! O que você quer que eu faça?- conteve os riso- você  
gostou?  
- O que?!!!! Eu? Não!- cruzou os braços contrariado.  
- Então por que está confuso? Se não gostou, diga pro Heero que  
não quer isso.- Duo ouviu atentamente as palavras de sua amiga.  
- O que você fez?- Duo não havia contado seu lado na história,  
apenas lhe contou que o soldado perfeito o agarrou.  
- Eu...eu...sai de lá correndo, o que você queria que eu  
fizesse?- sentiu um frio na barriga ao ver a cara cínica da garota.  
- Então não fez nada, hein? Isso quer dizer que você aceitou, e  
deu esperanças para o garoto.  
- Eu...eu não sabia o que fazer!! Entenda o Heero é meu amigo,  
e...e ele vem e me beija derrepente- gesticulava toda hora pra garota.  
- Sei! Isso não é de agora, pois um garoto frio e calculista  
como Heero não ia te agarrar desse jeito se...-parou sorridente.  
- Se? Fala logo Porra!!!  
- Olha a boca!!!- deu um tapa na boca do americano, que abaixou  
a cabeça conformado.  
- Então fale logo!- disse baixinho.  
- Agora sim, eu imponho respeito na minha casa!- respirou fundo  
e voltou a falar.  
- Bom...ele não te agarraria de uma hora para outra se não  
gostasse de você há muito tempo, ou você deu alguma esperança pra...-  
Duo a interrompe.  
- O QUE? ACHA QUE EU DEI CHANCES PRAQUELE MALUCO SUICIDA?!!!!-  
Levantou do sofá com tudo, derrubando o copo com água no chão.  
- DUO!! Se acalme, e me escute. Eu não sei o que passa na  
cabeça do Heero, mas todo mundo sabe que ele tem um carinho imenso por  
você.  
- Como? Quem disse?- tentou se lembrar de alguma vez que Heero  
lhe deu carinho.  
- Duo? Pense! O Heero é muito frio, mas a única pessoa pra quem  
ele sorri, conversa ou tem amizade é com você. Ele se recusou a  
trabalhar pra Relena, para ficar perto de você, ele vive perto de  
você. Também sempre que vocês estão em missões, vocês dois sempre são  
parceiros.  
Duo começou a juntar todas as informações que lhe eram dadas, após ele  
reformular tudo cai no sofá assustado.  
- Meu Deus! O Heero gosta de mim!!  
- Agora que você notou? Panaca!- Duo sente um tabefe em sua  
cabeça, olha para cima e vê Hilde em pé sorrindo para ele.  
- E você Duo? O que sente por ele?  
- Eu? Eu não gosto dele!!!! Ele é um homem, isso não é certo,  
isso é contra as normas da igreja e...  
- Duo!!! E o que é certo nesse mundo?- calou-se na hora ao ver  
o olhar severo da garota. Ela estava certa, quem era ele para dizer  
algo? Cometeu um dos piores crimes possíveis, pois na guerra não  
existia lei.  
Não tinha o direito de julgar nada e nem ninguém. Duo sentiu um líquido  
quente escorrer por sua face, Hilde o abraçou carinhosamente.  
O americano deitou-se em seu colo enquanto recebia um carinho bem gostoso  
na cabeça.  
  
  
- Como eu pude ser tão insolente? Como? Duo deve estar me  
odiando agora- Heero estava na beira da praia, estava observando a  
noite cobrir o céu. Já estava anoitecendo, as estrelas já se mostravam presentes no céu, como estava na ponta da praia, não havia muitas pessoas por lá. O silencio só era quebrado pelas ondas do mar.  
O vento gélido estava fazendo a pele do japonês se arrepiar toda, a areia  
estava morna, pelo sol de tarde.  
Heero olhou pra suas mãos indignado com que fizera, estava tão certo de  
si naquele momento. Mas se sentia um pouco aliviado por ter tirado esse  
peso da consciência, pois não agüentava mais fingir que não gostava do  
americano.  
Todos já haviam percebido isso, até o baka do Wufei notou isso, só Duo  
mesmo para não perceber.  
Levantou-se e começou a caminhar pela beira da praia, sentia a água morna  
cobrir seus pés toda vez que chegava a beira.  
  
  
Trowa estava dormindo, quando o telefone toca.  
Wufei resolve entrar no quarto e atender ao telefone, pois o outro dormia  
feito pedra.  
- Alô!  
- Wufei?  
- Oi Quatre, tudo bem?  
- Tudo e com você?  
- Tudo azul!  
- O que?  
- Nada não! O que quer?  
- Eu posso falar com o Trowa?  
- Ele está dormindo, mas eu vou acor...  
- Não pode deixar, só de um recado para ele.  
- Pode falar.  
- Diga que eu não sei quando eu vou voltar, e que eu sai do  
hotel.  
- O que? Aonde você vai?  
- Eu estou...cuidando de uns negócios por aqui.  
- Tem algum telefone para contato?  
- Não, mas pode deixar que eu ligo.  
- Tudo bem então, não demore muito.  
- Pode deixar, um abraço pra todos.  
- Tchau! Wufei olhou para Trowa que dormia com sapatos e tudo na cama, e observou que ele estava segurando a foto do loirinho nos seus braços.  
- Pobre Trowa!- faz um não com a cabeça, e sai do quarto.  
  
Wufei estava descendo para tomar algo, quando vê Heero entrando em casa  
todo sujo de areia.  
Heero estava subindo as escada e Wufei descendo, os dois pararam, e se  
encararam.  
- Sabia que o Duo não voltou ainda?- resolveu provocar o piloto  
Wing, e a única coisa que fazia ele sair do serio era o americano.  
- Por que não toma conta da sua vida?- cruzou os braços,  
fuzilando o chinês com os olhos.  
- Não me olhe assim Yuy, eu apenas estou lhe informando algo  
que lhe interessa- cruzou os braços também sorrindo cínico.  
- Não se incomode- Heero ia começar a subir as escadas  
novamente, mas Wufei o parou, estavam a um degrau de distancia.  
- Não é incomodo algum- essa foi à gota d' água pra Heero.  
- Saia da minha frente agora!!- franziu as sobrancelhas e  
cerrou os punhos.  
- Nossa eu que humor!- Wufei deu um tapinha em sua cara, Heero  
segurou sua mão e o empurrou para baixo da escada.  
Wufei deu um salto caindo ereto no chão- Vem!- chamou Heero com o dedo.  
O piloto Wing desceu as escadas correndo dando um soco no rosto do piloto  
do nataku.  
Wufei lhe virou um soco no estomago, a luta estava equilibrada. Heero  
joga Wufei em cima da mesinha da sala a quebrando toda.  
Trowa que até agora estava dormindo, aparece no topo da escada assustado  
com a briga.  
- PAREM!!- Os dois param de brigar ao ver Trowa descendo as  
escadas.  
Wufei aproveitou que Heero estava olhando Trowa e lhe da um soco, Heero  
cai no chão.  
Heero solta um olhar assassino para Chang, que até teve um pouco de medo,  
Trowa percebeu que Heero ia atacar Wufei, então o segurou pelos braços.  
- SEU MALDITO!! LUTE QUE NEM HOMEM!!!- Heero batia em Trowa  
para que o soltasse, mas felizmente Trowa era o mais forte dos pilotos  
gundans, por isso dava conta do soldado perfeito.  
- Hum...o que foi Heero? Está com medo?- Wufei ria da cara  
irada do piloto Wing.  
- SEU!!- Heero da uma cabeçada em Trowa que cai no chão, Wufei  
gelou a ver o soldado perfeito indo a sua direção.  
Heero pulou em cima de Wufei, e prendeu seus braços com seus joelhos,  
começou a golpear o chinês impeduosamente.  
- HEERO?!!- Duo chega em casa de cabeça baixa, mas quando vê o  
que acontecia esqueceu todos seus problemas e foi segurar o piloto  
Wing.  
- Duo...- Heero sentiu seus braços serem puxados pelo  
americano, se quisesse daria um pequeno empurrão no americano que ele  
cairia no chão, e assim poderia continuar a golpear aquele Baka, que  
estava com a cara roxa de tanta pancada, mas nunca faria isso com o  
americano.  
Trowa se levanta pondo a mão no seu queixo para ver se está tudo em  
ordem, Wufei estava no chão totalmente acabado, e Heero não tirava os  
olhos do americano.  
- O que houve aqui?- Duo olhava pros três pilotos.  
- Eu também gostaria de saber- Trowa suspirou impaciente.  
Heero não estava a fim de dar explicações para ninguém, mas devia dizer  
algo.  
- Desculpa Trowa!- passou reto pelo americano e subiu para seu  
quarto.  
- Seu...seu...- Wufei não conseguia dizer nada, sua cara estava  
toda estourada de tanta porrada, não sabia que Heero era tão forte  
assim, havia subestimado seu oponente.  
- Calma Wufei! Vamos cuidar disso- Trowa o levanta, colocando-o  
no sofá- Duo? Duo?  
- Ah?...ah! sim o que?- estava distraído olhando o japonês  
subir pro quarto.  
- Pegue a caixa de primeiros socorros para mim! É pra agora  
Duo!  
- Sim! To indo- foi até a cozinha e pegou a caixa no armário-  
Toma!- Trowa começa a cuidar do chinês.  
- Aonde você vai?- Trowa vê que o americano subia as escadas.  
- Eu...eu vou falar com o Heero- falou com firmeza começando a  
subir as escadas.  
Heero ouviu o que o americano disse, não estava a fim de brigar com Duo,  
não agora. Fechou a porta do seu quarto com força, mostrando que não  
estava a fim de ser incomodado por ninguém.  
- Pelo jeito ele ouviu!  
- É! Então faça algo útil e me ajude aqui.  
  
  
Quatre estava no apartamento de Tooya, era uma cobertura maravilhosa, que  
se localizava no centro da cidade, tinha piscina, sala de jogos,  
hidromassagens, quartos, etc.  
- Pode dormir aqui!- Tooya o leva ao quarto de hospedes.  
- Que lindo!- Se encanta com o quarto. Era todo metálico, bem  
espaçoso, tinha cortinas brancas, a cama também era toda branca, os  
lençóis eram de seda.  
Tinha um grande armário feito de troncos de árvores, tinha muitas  
plantas, e uma varanda que dava uma vista para um pedaço da cidade.  
- Está com fome?- Tooya pegava o seu telefone, estava ligando  
pro serviço de quarto do hotel.  
- Estou sim! Vamos comer aqui?- apareceu na sala após deixar  
sua bagagem no quarto.  
- Sim! Eu seu que você quer conhecer Parizi melhor, mas eu  
estou muito cansado agora. Amanha eu te levo em um dos melhores  
restaurantes da cidade.  
- Não! Não precisa se incomodar, eu sei que está cansado,  
aliais você canta muito bem.  
- Obrigado! Gosta de frango a passarinho? E champanhe?  
- Sim!- sentou-se no sofá.  
Tooya começou a discar pro serviço de quarto.  
- Pois não?  
- Eu gostaria de pedir o n° 6!  
- Qual o número quarto por favor?  
- Cobertura!  
- Ah! Senhor Tooya pode deixar, estará pronto em 15 minutinhos  
pro senhor.  
- Obrigado.  
- De nada.  
Quatre olhava atentamente para Tooya, como ele havia crescido e ficado bonito.  
- O que foi?- O ruivo percebe o olhar do loirinho, e se senta  
incomodado no sofá.  
- Er...com quantos anos você está Tooya?  
- Com 20 e você 17!  
- Eu não sou muito bom de memória- sorriu.  
- Nunca foi! Mas você tem outras qualidades- sorriu- e como  
andam as coisas lá?  
- Tudo bem!- sentiu saudades ao se lembrar dos outros, mas  
devia aproveitar o máximo destas férias, antes de voltar praquela casa  
barulhenta.  
- Só isso! E aquele cara que você me contou na última carta que  
me mandou?- Quatre havia revelado seu relacionamento com Trowa.  
- Er...estamos bem- abaixou o olhar.  
- Hum...não senti muita firmeza! O que está havendo?- colocou  
os pés em cima da mesinha da sala, olhou bem nos olhos de Quatre  
esperando algum desabafo.  
- É que...eu estou achando nosso relacionamento meio parado...-  
olhou para Tooya que ainda não via nenhum problema nisso.  
- E?  
- E...eu estou cansado dele, às vezes eu não quero ver ele, mas  
às vezes eu quero, às vezes ele me irrita com aquele jeito fechado-  
sentiu sua pele arrepiar-se do frio que entrava pela janela do  
terraço.  
- Sei! Espere um pouco!- Tooya foi fechar a janela. Depois  
sentou do mesmo jeito desleixado e continuou dar atenção pro loirinho.  
- Eu não sei se gosto mais dele!- sentiu algo incomodo em seu  
peito, não sabia o que era, mas era uma coisa ruim.  
- Hum...isso é serio! Bem...você pode dar um tempo, e ver o que  
realmente está sentindo- sugeriu.  
- Eu já estou fazendo isso!  
- Então ele já sabe? Você é bem rap...  
- Não!!! Ele não sabe eu...eu não contei ainda, ele pensa que  
eu estou resolvendo negócios da empresa.  
- Quatre!! Pobre Trowa!- levantou-se indo até o loirinho,  
ajoelhou-se na sua frente- você tem que falar com ele, se não os dois  
vão sofrer com isso tudo! Eu sei o que você está passando, já passei  
por isso uma vez- virou o rosto chateado.  
- O que você fez? Como foi?- se entusiasmou um pouco, estava  
precisando conversar com alguém. Pensou em Duo, mas se este não notava  
o que Heero sentia por ele, com certeza não conseguiria ajuda-lo.  
Wufei é muito calado e reservado, e não tinha tanta intimidade com o  
chinês; Heero, bom o Heero não dava mesmo pra falar, e nem teria coragem.  
- Eu namorei 5 meses com uma garota chamada Aya, mas eu comecei  
a sentir o mesmo que você...  
- O que fez? Terminou?- Quatre estava curioso.  
- Eu gostava dela como amiga, por isso eu não conseguia definir  
o que eu sentia, pois eu gostava dela, mas não sabia como, entende?  
- É isso mesmo que eu estou sentindo, eu gosto do Trowa mas...-  
abaixou o olhar triste, e aquele desconforto ainda estava no seu  
peito.  
- Bem...aí eu dei um tempo, fiquei com muitas saudades, mas  
quando voltamos eu sentia o mesmo sentimento, então eu terminei.  
Quando terminei percebi que gostava dela como uma irmã- Tooya parecia  
estar muito desconfortável com essa conversa, mas Quatre não percebeu  
e continuo pressionando o garoto.  
- E o que aconteceu depois? Vocês ainda são amigos?  
- Não Quatre! Eu aceitei bem os fatos, mas ela...  
- Ela?  
A campainha toca.  
- Seu pedido senhor.  
- Sim- Tooya vai até a porta.  
- Aqui está.  
- Por favor!- deu espaço pro entregador entrar para deixar o  
carrinho com o jantar.  
- Obrigado senhor- agradece a gorjeta que Tooya lhe deu, e sai  
de cabeça baixa.  
Tooya começa a arrumar a mesa silenciosamente, parecia que toda sua  
animação havia ido pro espaço com aquela conversa.  
Quatre levantou-se para ajuda-lo, os dois não disseram nada. Quatre ficou  
curioso a respeito de Aya, mas achou melhor não falar mais sobre isso.  
  
  
- E agora? O que eu faço? Eu sou mesmo um azarado, Duo...-  
Heero estava se lamentando no quarto, estava deitado no chão segurando  
sua cabeça com as mãos. Wufei estava com os curativos prontos, sua cara estava toda azul. Duo ria toda hora que olhava para ele, tentava se manter serio, mas os olhos inchados do chinês estavam realmente engraçados.  
- Ah! Trowa...o Qua...Quatre ligou...- estava com dificuldades  
para falar, sentia sua cabeça latejar de dor, e sua visão estava meio  
embaçada.  
- O Quatre?!! Por que não me chamou?  
- Ele disse que...que não sabe quando vai voltar...  
- Como assim?- sentiu algo incomodo em seu peito uma sensação  
estranha, mas sabia que não era nada bom.  
- Eu...eu não sei, ele me disse só isso...aí!!!- Gemeu de dor  
ao sentir uma pontada forte em sua cabeça.  
- Ele deixou um telefone? Deixou? Fala Wufei!!!!- Trowa quase o  
ataca.  
- Calma!!- Duo resolveu interferir- não está vendo que ele está  
muito machucado!- fez Trowa se sentar no sofá, e começou a interrogar  
o chinês.  
- Onde o Quatre está?- Duo sentou-se ao lado de Trowa, caso ele  
tenha qualquer tipo de ataque.  
- Ele...disse que estava resolvendo uns negócios.  
- Aonde?  
- Não sei!- Trowa estava com o coração pela boca.  
- Deixou algum endereço ou telefone?  
- Não! Disse que ia demorar e que...que ele ia ligar! Eu só sei  
isso, agora me deixem em paz...eu...eu vou me deitar!- Wufei se  
levanta devagar, estava com todo corpo dolorido, foi subindo as  
escadas se agarrando ao corrimão. Trowa ficou com um olhar desolado, sentia que algo estava errado. Quatre havia dito que chegaria logo e que traria uma surpresa para ele, mas a maior surpresa pro moreno era o próprio Quatre. Duo não sabia o que fazer, se subisse pro quarto ia dar de cara com o mal humorado do Wufei. Heero? Bom...esse aí ele queria evitar a qualquer custo. E Trowa estava pra baixo.   
- Eu vou ouvir música!- foi até o escritório com seu radinho e  
começou a ouvir algo que o acalme, mas as únicas coisas que ouvia eram  
músicas de amor. No dia seguinte. Heero acorda no chão do quarto, a brisa da manha batia no seu rosto. Ergueu a cabeça para ver que horas eram, 10 horas da manhã havia dormido pouco, acordava em uma e uma hora pensando em Duo, sua noite não havia sido muito boa. Levantou-se preguiçosamente, seu corpo doía e sua cabeça estava pesada, foi até o banheiro se lavar. Ao olhar-se no espelho percebeu que estava com pequenas olheiras, lavou o rosto demoradamente. Vestiu sua calça jeans e sua regata verde, e desceu pro escritório. Ao entrar no aposento da de cara com o americano dormindo em cima da escrivaninha, e o radinho ligado. Aproxima-se do americano, se senta na cadeira de frente para escrivaninha, e fica olhando pro americano que dormia tranqüilamente. Seu coração batia cada vez mais forte, tinha vontade de abraça-lo e beija- lo, mas não podia e nem se atreveria a fazer isso. A luz do sol que entrava pelo escritório deixava o corpo do americano dourado, sua trança quase desfeita que esparramava pela mesa, parecia um manto dourado. Abre os olhos lentamente e percebe que estava sendo observado, levanta a cabeça e se assusta ao ver o japonês sentado do outro lado o olhando fixamente, sentiu muita vergonha na hora, suas faces ficaram rubras de vergonha. Os dois ficaram se olhando por um longo tempo, até que o radinho começa a tocar uma música muito bonita que fez o clima ficar mais confortável para Heero, mas constrangedor pro americano. Trowa havia dormido muito mal está noite, estava pensando em seu amor. Teve um pesadelo, sonhou que o loirinho havia deixado-o. Sabia que era de manhã, mas não sentia forças para levantar, olhava toda hora para foto do loirinho. Wufei acorda com muita dor, foi correndo se olhar no espelho.  
- MALDITO YUY!!!!!- O berro ecoou pela casa inteira, sua cara  
estava toda inchada e de uma cor atípica. Saiu do banheiro chutando tudo que estava na sua frente, olhou pro seu vestido que estava em cima da cadeira.  
- Como posso pegar esse vestido lindo com essa cara horrível?  
MALDITO SEJA HEERO YUY!!!!! Os dois pilotos que estavam no escritório ouviam toda a gritaria do outro. Duo levantou-se desligando o radio.  
- Duo...- finalmente sentiu-se seguro para falar, tinha que  
conversar com o piloto ou não conseguiria dormir mais.  
- Depois Heero depois- saiu do escritório deixando o outro para  
trás. Heero levantou-se e foi atrás do americano.  
- Duo? Eu preciso falar com você!- Duo saiu pela porta dos  
fundos- DUO!- Heero correu atrás dele. "Tire suas mãos de mim Eu não pertenço a você Não é me dominando assim Que você vai me entender Eu posso estar sozinho Mas eu sei muito bem assim estou  
  
Você pode até adivinhar  
  
É só que isso não é amor... Os dois corriam apressadamente pelas ruas, ninguém se importava, ninguém via, ou ouvia os dois, todos só viam seus problemas. As mesmas pessoas, as mesmas caras, os mesmo sons percorriam pela avenida. Duo corria feito um louco, sua trança havia desmanchado, estava descalço e as únicas coisas que via eram lagrimas escorrendo por sua face. Heero estava desacelerando o passo, pois não tinha o direito de fazer isso com o americano, se ele o quisesse o ouviria.  
- Heero...- olhou para trás, no meio da multidão acelerada, via  
a imagem mais rara de sua vida, Heero olhando pro chão como se mais  
nada no mundo lhe importasse. Ficou olhando-o por um longo tempo, até  
que um senhor executivo esbarra nele com força fazendo-o desequilibrar-  
se e cair no chão.  
- Vai pra casa garoto!!!- o homem foi embora com passos largos,  
Duo saiu do meio da calçada ao ver que um monte de gente estava  
esbarrando nele. Sentou-se na guia, e ficou olhando os carros passarem rapidamente, pareciam muito apressados para notarem, então se encolheu todo e começou a chorar. Heero sentou-se ao seu lado, mas não disse nada, apenas ficou ali, Duo olhou-o e viu que ele olhava para os carros da avenida com muita atenção. "Será só imaginação será que nada vai acontecer? Será que e tudo isso em vão? Será que vamos conseguir vencer? Nos perdemos entre monstros da nossa própria criação Será noite inteira Talvez por medo da escuridão Fiquemos acordados...   
- Eu... também era assim...- Heero começou a falar  
pausadamente, e sem tirar os olhos dos carros e das pessoas que  
passavam pela avenida mais movimentada do estado- ...cumpria meus  
deveres sem tirar proveito da vida, corria de um lado pro outro  
seguindo ordens que me pareciam certas, mas agora que não as sigo mais  
eu me vejo perdido...- abaixou o olhar e continuou a falar-... não me  
mandam mais fazer as coisas, agora eu tenho que viver por conta  
própria, mas eu não sei viver!  
- Não sabe?- Duo enxugou suas lagrimas com as mãos.  
- Não sabia... veja as pessoas que percorrem essa rua, veja!-  
Duo fez o que mandou e olhou ao redor, sentiu-se meio tonto com a  
visão que teve, como estava sentado as pessoas ficaram maiores, os  
prédios pareciam monstros, e fumaça dos carros adentravam por seu  
nariz o fazendo tossir. As pessoas corriam de algo, cada rosto  
carregava uma expressão totalmente diferente das outras.  
- É horrível ver as coisas assim né...pois eu vivia assim, num  
mundo enorme e que ninguém se importa com você...até que...eu te  
conheci- Duo arregalou os olhos e voltou a encarar o piloto Wing.  
- Eu?- seus olhos estavam cheios d' água.  
- Eu queria dizer isso a você, mas eu não conseguia- seus olhos  
também se encheu d' água.  
- Não chore!- Duo limpou a primeira lagrima do piloto Wing.  
- ...- sorriu mas não conteve suas lagrimas e começou a chorar,  
Duo o abraça carinhosamente e sussurra em seu ouvido.  
- Eu gosto de você Heero, mas não como você quer- os dois  
ficaram abraçados no meio de todo aquele barulho e pessoas.  
- Tem certeza disso?- levantou seus olhos vermelhos pro piloto.  
  
- Heero...somos amigos e somos homens!!!- como o japonês podia  
gostar de um homem como ele?  
- Somos homens sim, mas meu coração não distingue sexo!!!-  
Levantou-se e foi embora deixando um americano totalmente confuso para  
trás. "Imaginando alguma solução P'ra que esse nosso egoísmos? Não destrua nossa coração Brigar para que? Se for sem querer quem vai nos proteger? Será que vamos ter que responder pelos erros a mais eu você?"". Wufei colocou o vestido na frente do seu corpo, olhava desanimado pro espelho, estava com a cara toda estourada.  
- Maldito Yuy, mas ele vai ver quando vier a conta do  
vestido!!! Ele vai ver!! Há há há!!! Trowa ouvia as gargalhadas malignas de Wufei do quarto.  
- WUFEI CALA A BOCA! OU EU TERMINO O QUE O HEERO COMEÇOU!!!! Wufei se encolheu todo ao ouvir o à voz do outro.  
- Como o amor pode deixar as pessoas tão violentas?- Continuou  
a olhar seu vestido. Quatre abre os olhos lentamente e se depara com o ruivo, haviam jogado pôquer a noite toda, e acabou dormindo no quarto do ruivo. Sua pele era bem branca, e algumas mechas do seu cabelo caiam por sua face, parecia tão tranqüilo, tão sereno.  
- o que eu estou pensando?- Quatre tocou sua face sentindo a  
maciez da sua pele, retirou os fios que teimavam em cair por seu rosto  
para vê-lo melhor.  
- Quatre?- Tooya estava acordado, estava observando o loirinho.  
  
- Too...Tooya!!- cai da cama ao ver o ruivo acordado.  
- Acho que você não está muito bem esses dias Quatre- foi  
engatinhado até o lado da cama onde Quatre havia caído. Quatre estava  
com os joelhos em cima da cama, e o resto estava caído no chão. Quatre abriu os olhos sentindo uma forte dor na cabeça, viu o ruivo deitado de bruços o olhando com muita graça.  
- Pare de rir!!!!- começou a se levantar.  
- Há..há...você tinha que ver a sua cara...há..há...- rolou pro  
outro lado da cama ainda rindo.  
- Ora seu!!!!- Quatre pula em cima dele tentando fazer-lhe  
cócegas. Quatre estava ficando louco com essa brincadeira, o ruivo era maravilhoso e ficar rolando com ele na cama estava sendo muito excitante. Tooya percebe o que está acontecendo, sobe em cima de Quatre prendendo seus pulsos na altura da sua cabeça.  
- Parece que você está se confundindo- ficou serio encarando o  
loiro abaixo de si.  
- Estou certo do que quero- falou com firmeza.  
- E o Tro...  
- Estou cansado dele- fez força e conseguiu ficar por cima do  
ruivo-Eu...quero você agora!- Foi se aproximando do ruivo lentamente,  
até que o beija com muita voracidade.  
- Como eu queria isso- Quatre acaricia seus cabelos e continua  
beijando-o.  
- Quatre...eu gosto muito de você, mas não podemos levar isso  
adiante...- Quatre o cala com um beijo.  
- Não se preocupe, eu não vou lhe cobrar nada, apenas quero  
fazer sexo!- começou a desabotoar a camisa vinho de Tooya, este também  
retirava a roupa do loirinho.  
- Agora estamos dos trajes certos!- o loiro sorri.  
- Gostei dessa nova moda, acho que vou usar no meu próximo  
show...- O ruivo ficou por cima de Quatre.  
- Pode ter certeza que eu vou estar na primeira fila. Tooya começou a beijar todo seu pescoço preguiçosamente, passava a língua e depois chupava a região, foi descendo cada vez mais, passou por seu umbigo deixando uma quantidade de saliva, e continuou descendo. Quatre sorria cada vez mais, fazia tempo que não se sentia assim, o corpo fervendo, os pensamentos enlouquecidos, e tesão muito tesão. Tooya lambia suas coxas, estava chegando perto do seu alvo, mas queria brincar um pouco mais com o loirinho. Encostou em seu pau que estava duro, passou a língua na pontinha, lábia bem devagar cada pedacinho do seu membro, mas sem coloca-lo na boca. Quatre estava deitado com a cabeça para trás, se ergueu nos cotovelos para ver a cena.  
- Too....Tooya...vai...vai...- seu corpo estava ardendo, e não  
agüentava mais ficar esperando, seu corpo pedia. Tooya também sentia que não agüentava mais, então colocou o membro em sua boca e começou a chupa-lo, Quatre gemia que nem um louco de tanto prazer que estava recebendo, sentia estava próximo de gozar, seus pensamentos ficaram desordenados e seus olhos ficaram escuros de tanto prazer. Solta um urro ao gozar na boca do ruivo, este limpa sua boca com os dedos, olha satisfeito pro corpo jogado na cama. Tooya nem lhe deu tempo de recuperar seu fôlego, colocou três dedos na boca do loiro. Quatre passou a língua neles sedutoramente, Tooya sorri e retira o dedo todo molhado e o leva para o meio de suas pernas. Colocou o primeiro dedo com tudo, sentiu o loiro arquear suas costas com a investida, depois colocou mais um e ficou mexendo no seu interior. Não estava mais agüentando seu membro estava totalmente inchado, colocou mais um dedo, Quatre gritou nessa hora ao sentir seu buraco ser alargado, Tooya se excitava a cada gemido do loiro. Tooya abre mais as pernas do loirinho as dobrando, se encaixa nesse meio, e começa a penetra-lo devagar, à medida que Quatre gritava recuava um pouco e entra com mais forças, até que consegue entrar por inteiro. Pensou que fosse gozar na hora, dentro do loiro era tão quente e apertado. Começou a fazer os movimentos de vai e vem, cada vez acelerava mais nas investidas. Os dois gemiam de tanto êxtase que estavam proporcionado, Tooya começa a masturbar o membro do loirinho lhe proporcionando mais prazer ainda. Tooya sente seus músculos se contraírem todo, fechou os olhos com força, e ejaculou no seu interior soltando um grito animal. Quatre goza em suas mãos e cai exausto com Tooya em cima dele. Trowa que estava tomando água na cozinha sente um mau pressentimento, sem perceber deixa o copo cair no chão se repartindo em milhares de pedacinhos.  
  
Seu coração estava acelerado, mas porque? Sentou-se no sofá meio confuso, algo lhe chamou a atenção, era a foto do Quatre que estava em cima da estante.  
- Quatre...- seus olhos se encheram de lagrimas. Limpou-as com  
o dedo e depois ficou entristecido- Há quanto tempo eu não chorava  
assim...ah! Quatre...- levantou-se rapidamente enxugando suas lagrimas  
ao ouvir a porta principal se abrindo. Heero entra de cabeça baixa em casa, olha para Trowa que estava com uma cara péssima. Os dois se olham atentamente, estavam sofrendo pelo mesmo motivo amor. Heero ia subir pro seu quarto, quando o telefone toca, Trowa vai correndo atender.  
- Quatre?!!!  
- Aqui é do banco Univercoli, por favor o senhor Yuy se  
encontra?  
- Ah! Sim...  
- Heero é pra você!  
- Quem é?  
- O banco!- Trowa lhe entrega o telefone, e vai pegar uma  
vassoura para limpar os cacos de vidro espalhados pelo chão. Wufei que estava descendo as escadas escuta o Trowa diz.  
- O banco?ah! Heero, você vai se ferrar agora!!!!- Wufei correu  
pro quarto do Trowa, pois lá tinha outra extensão, pegou o telefone  
discretamente e começou a ouvir a conversa.   
- Sim?  
- senhor yuy fez uma compra de 250,90 R$ no 24/11 e...  
- eu não fiz nenhuma compra esse dia.  
- Mas conta aqui no seu cartão.  
- E o que tem?  
- O senhor recebeu um bônus.  
- Bônus?  
- Sim, a promoção, compre alguma coisa acima de 100,00R$ com  
seu cartão uniclex e concorra a uma viajem pro Havaí com acompanhante.  
  
- Bem...então ta.  
- O senhor pode vir buscar?  
- Sim  
- Muito obrigada  
- De nada! Heero desliga o telefone meio confuso, não se lembrava de nenhuma compra, mas isso foi bom, pois precisava sair um pouco de casa. Heero e Trowa escutam um estrondo vindo dos quarto.  
- MALDIÇÃO!!!- escutam a voz de Wufei e um monte de coisas  
quebrando. Os dois dão de ombros, Wufei estava ficando maluco nesses dias.  
- Acho que você bateu demais nele Heero- Trowa recomeça a  
varrer a sala.  
- Ele me tirou do serio aquele dia!- Heero subiu para seu  
quarto, ia começar a fazer suas malas. Duo resolveu sair daquela avenida barulhenta, estava atordoado com que Heero lhe disse. Os dois eram homens, não podiam ficar juntos, mas Heero disse que seu coração não distingue sexo. Eram tão amigos, por que isso foi acontecer? Gostava muito do japonês, mas nunca parou para pensar como gostava dele e nem queria. Por que o piloto Wing teve que parar para pensar? Por que? Caminhava lentamente pela rua, viu uma pedrinha no chão e começou a chutar, chutou a pedra com mais força e ela caiu dentro do esgoto. A noite já estava cobrindo o céu, o vento gélido estava lhe causando arrepios pelo corpo. Sentiu uma vontade tremenda de gritar, olhou em volta, viu as mesmas pessoas da avenida, eles não se importariam se gritasse no meio da rua.  
- AHHHHHHHH!- soltou um berro bem alto, algumas pessoas  
olharam, mas continuaram com seu percurso. Foi correndo para casa todo ofegante, estava sentindo um peso no peito, algo iria mudar em sua vida, mas não sabia o que era.   
- Quatre?- Tooya estava tomando banho.  
- Oi?- aparece no banheiro.  
- Vem aqui comigo- jogou um pouco da água da banheira no  
loirinho.  
- Esse banheiro é muito show!- Tudo naquela casa era show, os  
banheiros eram enormes todos feitos de mármore, com uma decoração  
muito rica em cores. Os quartos eram maravilhosos e bem arejados. A sala era toda constituída de aparelhos sofisticados, tudo era muito rico e bem decorado. Quatre sentiu seus músculos relaxarem ao entrar na banheira. Após um banho bem picante, pois os dois paravam de se tocar foram sair para jantar. Um porche azul passeava rapidamente pelas ruas de Parizi. Tooya estava usando uma calça jeans azul, e uma camisa preta com alguns símbolos azuis na manga e com seu fiel sobre tudo preto por cima. Quatre usava uma calça de sarja bege e uma camisa vermelha.  
- Eu estou compondo uma nova música...-virou-se pro loirinho.  
- Serio? Acho suas musicas linda- sorriu.  
- Escuta um pedaço, não está terminada ainda- desacelerou um  
pouco o carro e começou. - "Hoje eu vou fugir de casa Vou levar a mala cheia de ilusão Vou deixar alguma coisa velha Esparramada toda pelo chão... "".  
- O que achou?- Tooya encara o loiro que estava de boca aberta.  
  
- Lindo!! Alem de cantar bem você compõe melodias maravilhosas-  
bateu palma pro amigo.  
- Ainda estou compondo-a.  
  
  
Duo chega em casa todo arrepiado, a noite era muito fria e o dia muito  
quente, estava começando a pegar um resfriado.  
Subiu as escadas pro seu quarto, não estava nem aí se Wufei estava bravo  
ou não com ele. Passou pelo quarto do japonês que estava com a porta  
aberta.  
- Heero?- assustou-se ao vê-lo fazendo as malas.  
- Duo...- ficou parado no meio do quarto segurando uma muda de  
roupas com a mão.  
- Vai viajar?  
- Sim- os dois ficaram se olhando, ninguém se atrevia dizer  
nada, mas tinham tanto a falar e tão poucos a dizer.  
- Eu ganhei duas passagens pro Havaí, para ficar cinco dias-  
seu coração estava acelerado, mas estava fazendo a coisa certa, estava  
sendo muito egoísta em pressionar o americano dessa forma.  
- Vai voltar?- Duo falou tão baixo que Heero não conseguiu  
identificar o que disse.  
- Como?- franziu a testa.  
Duo ficou olhando pro chão, não havia escutado o japonês, levantou seus  
olhos que estavam cheios d' água.  
Heero jogou suas roupas no chão e foi até o americano abraçando-o  
ternamente.  
- Vai voltar?- Agora Heero escutou o sussurro do americano.  
- Por que quer saber?  
- Por que? Ora Heero! Não tem isso de porque, eu vou sentir  
muito se você for embora- começou a chorar no ombro do japonês.  
Wufei sai do seu quarto e se depara com a cena melosa no corredor, ainda  
estava irritado com o maldito banco, que deu férias pro japonês.  
Wufei ficou olhando a cena até que seu coração amoleceu, eram seus  
amigos, estava zangado com eles, mas no fundo ele tinha culpa em toda  
essa história.  
Passou reto ignorando-os e sendo ignorado pelos dois, desceu para pegar  
gelo.  
- Amanha vou estar com a cara melhor!- pegou um saquinho de  
gelo no freezer e foi assistir TV. Trowa estava no escritório procurando alguma informação sobre o loirinho no computador, não era muito difícil encontrar alguém que não estava se escondendo para um espião como ele. Após 3 horas de busca encontra o loirinho, se assusta ao ver onde se encontrava. Estava em um dos hotéis mais famosos de Parizi, e estava se hospedando com um amigo dele. Trowa sente seu sangue ferver, resolve procurar algo sobre Tooya Mikage, tinha uma vaga lembrança desse nome em sua cabeça.  
- Tooya Mikage...- digitou seu nome na tela, e inúmeras paginas  
sobre ele aparece- ..Pelo visto você é bem famoso!- sorriu vitorioso-  
Tooya Mikage famoso cantor de Rock da banda Black Tigers, vai haver um  
show do dia 1/12 na...- Trowa anotava tudo com muita atenção.  
  
Duo e Heero ainda estavam na mesma posição de antes, o corpo de Heero  
começou a tremer junto com o do americano.  
- Eu vou, mas eu volto!- Duo se tranqüilizou com essas  
palavras.  
- Prometa!- enxugou suas lagrimas.  
- Prometo voltar se você me esperar, aí depois você faz o que  
você quiser da sua vida- falou bem serio.  
- Ah! Heero, acha mesmo que eu vou ficar com alguém!- sorriu  
com seu jeitinho maroto.  
- Espero que não, mas depois que eu voltar faça o que quiser!  
Agora me deixe arrumar minhas malas- Os dois se separaram, Heero volta  
para dentro do quarto.  
- Heero!- este se vira ao ser chamado, o americano não estava  
mais na porta, mas um pingente brilhante voava em sua direção.  
Heero o pega com uma mão, e olha atentamente pro que tinha nas mãos. Era  
o crucifixo do americano, sorriu e colocou-o em seu pescoço.  
Duo se joga em sua cama, sua cabeça estava rodando, não sabia de mais  
nada. Olhou pro telefone e se lembrou da hilde.  
- Alô! Hilde?  
- Oi Duo!!  
- Hilde eu estou muito confuso...  
- Com o que?  
- Sobre aquilo  
- Aquilo?  
- É aquilo!  
- Ah! Aquilo! Sei...  
- O que eu faço?  
- Como assim o que eu faço? Você gosta dele?  
- Sim..quer dizer não, er...não sei.  
- Xiiii! Você está meio confuso pelo jeito.  
- Meio? Eu estou totalmente confuso.  
- Vamos começar pelo começo...  
- É meio difícil começar pelo fim...  
- Cala a boca ou eu não te ajudo mais.  
- Não por favor eu preciso de ajuda.  
- Você gosta dele...  
- Eu ainda não se....  
- NÃO ME INTERROMPA!!  
- Tudo bem.  
- Você gosta dele como amigo?  
- Sim  
- Tem carinho por ele?  
- Er...sim.  
- Gosta de estar perto dele?  
- Hum....hum.  
- Hum...quando ele está mal você também fica?  
- Na maioria tento alegra-lo.  
- Já sentiu atração por ele?  
- QUE TIPO DE PERGUNTA É ESSA?!!  
- Me responda?  
- Claro que não!!!!!  
- Respondeu muito rápido! Duo sou eu a Hilde, não tenha  
vergonha de mim, agora me diga. Você sentiu atração por ele?  
- Bem...um dia ele retirou a sua regata e eu não consegui tirar  
os olhos dele.  
- O que você sentiu?  
- Dureza.  
- Como? O que?  
- Er...você não vai me entender, mas vou dar uma ajuda já que  
você é mulher, eu fiquei excitado.  
- Então dureza quer dizer excitado? Hum...  
- O que foi?  
- Um dia um cara falou que eu o deixava em um estado de dureza  
profunda...  
- Que filho da p... quem é ele?  
- Por que? Isso é ruim?  
- Hilde! Meu deus! Mas vamos voltar pra nossa conversa.  
- Onde estávamos?  
- Se eu sentia atração por ele.  
- Ah É! Bem você sente saudades?  
- Muitas. Aliais ele vai viajar por 5 dias.  
- Isso é maravilhoso, assim você vai ter tempo para pensar com  
calma.  
- Mas eu tenho medo que ele não voltem mais.  
- Hum...você que ta começando a me confundir agora.  
- Oi?  
- Esquece, bom....Duo vem passar esses dias aqui comigo.  
- Tudo bem?  
- Claro! Você já morou aqui lembra?  
- Tudo bem então  
- Amanha cedinho eu apareço aí.  
- Cedinho não! Se você me acordar eu vou te bater.  
- Que horas então?  
- Umas 14:00h.  
- Nossa você dorme, hein?  
- Eu vou sair com um cara super legal, foi ele que disse que  
ficar em estado de du...  
- Eu quero conhecer esse cara!!!!  
- Tudo bem, mas outro dia.  
- Até amanha.  
- Um beijo.  
  
Deitou-se na cama, logo adormeceu.  
Heero entra em seu quarto, já ia partir, quando vê o americano dormindo  
toca em seus lábios se relembrando do seu primeiro beijo com ele.  
Vai até ele sorrateiramente e lhe da um selo entre os lábios, depois se  
despede com beijo na testa.  
- Tchau!- saiu do quarto com as malas nas mãos.  
- Se cuida!- Trowa lhe da um tapa nas costas.  
Heero encara Wufei e este escara Heero, os dois ficam se olhando por um  
tempo, até que Wufei vai até ele e aperta sua mão.  
- Até mais Yuy!- este sorri pro chinês e sai de casa.  
  
O bip do despertador acorda o americano.  
- que sono! São dez horas ainda!- se deita de novo- DEZ  
HORAS!!!!- se levanta em um pulo, ascende a luz do quarto.  
- Duo! Apaga essa luz!!- Wufei acorda com a claridade.  
- O Heero ele vai via...  
- Ele já foi ontem à noite!- sentou-se na cama.  
- O QUE? MAS PORQUE ELE NÃO SE DESPEDIU DE MIM?!!!!- cai  
sentado na cama.  
- Eu não sei, mas eu o vi entrando aqui antes de descer.  
Duo ficou pensativo por um tempo, seus olhos haviam perdido todo brilho,  
caiu na cama e se cobriu todo.  
- Duo apaga essa luz! Eu não vou levantar!  
- Então vai ficar acesa- puxou a coberta cobrindo toda sua  
cara.  
Bufou irritado e foi apagar a luz, sentiu um calafrio ao pisar no chão.  
Deu uma espiada pela janela, e viu o dia chuvoso, depois voltou para cama  
bocejando.  
  
  
  
"Já não sei dizer se ainda sei sentir  
  
O meu coração já não me pertence mais Já não quer mais me obedecer Parece agora estar tão cansado quanto eu Até pensei que era por mais não saber Que ainda sou capaz de acreditar Me sinto tão só...  
  
Heero já havia chegado ao seu destino, estava hospedado em um hotel de 4  
estrelas que ficava de frente pro mar.  
Não era um quarto muito grande, mas tinha uma vista linda, e era todo  
decorado de bambu.  
Jogou suas malas no chão e foi até a varanda, a visão era magnífica,  
varias gaivotas voando pelo infinito azul, e mar tão calmo e claro.  
Estava bem quente comparado a onde estava morando, o mormaço fizera sua  
pele ficar mais morena, e sol se mostrava presente no imenso azul do céu.  
  
- Ah! Duo, como eu queria que você estivesse comigo...-  
Debruçou-se na varanda e ficou admirando a vista.   
  
"E dizem que a solidão até que me cai bem  
  
As vezes faço planos As vezes quero ir para um pais distantes Voltar a ser feliz Já não sei dizer o que aconteceu Se tudo que sonhei foi mesmo um sonho meu Se meu desejo então já se realizou O que fazer depois Para onde que eu vou? Eu vi você voltar para mim "".   
Trowa acorda disposto, começa a fazer suas malas, estava disposto a encontrar o loirinho. Desce pra cozinha, ia preparar o café da manha, pois era sua vez nessa semana, e depois partiria. Duo e Wufei não conseguem mais dormir, então resolvem descer para tomar seus cafés.  
- Bom dia!- Duo sente o cheiro do café fresquinho.  
- Bom dia!- Wufei senta a mesa.  
- Eu vou viajar por alguns dias...- Trowa coloca o café fresco  
na mesa e depois se senta juntos aos demais.  
- Viajar? Também?- Wufei passava margarina no pão.  
- Vou pra Parizi, estou levando meu celular.  
- Quando?- Duo pergunta.  
- Depois que eu tomar café.  
- Mas já! O que você vai fazer?- Duo começa a questiona-lo.  
Wufei da uma cotovelada no americano, que se toca e fica sem graça na  
frente do dois.  
Trowa apenas ignorou e continuou com seu café, todos estavam quietos,  
cada qual pensando em seu amor. Trowa não parava de pensar no loirinho,  
Duo em Heero e Wufei não parava de pensar do seu vestido azul.  
Após o café Trowa se despede dos demais, e vai direto pro aeroporto.  
  
- Agora somo nós dois!- Wufei olhava para sala silenciosa.  
- Só você quer dizer! Pois eu vou ficar na casa da Hilde- subiu  
pro quarto para fazer suas malas.  
- Vai?!- subiu junto com ele.  
- Estou precisando de um apoio- abriu seu armário e começou a  
pegar suas roupas.  
- Está realmente pensando em ficar com o Heero?- começou a  
arrumar sua cama.  
- Eu...sim porque?- falava enquanto arrumava suas malas.  
- Nada! É que é meio estranho.  
- Oras! Eu não sabia que você tinha preconceito Chang! Pois  
você aceita o relacionamento de Quatre e Trowa.  
- Não! Eu acho estranho você e o Heero juntos.  
- Porque?- parou de arrumar suas coisas e prestou atenção no  
que o chinês dizia.  
- Porque ele é o céu e você a Terra, ele é yin e você o yang,  
você é à direita e ele à esquerda, você é a...  
- Chega Chang eu já entendi- começou a arrumar sua mala  
novamente. Duo se despede do chinês. Wufei olha para casa toda fazia- Agora poderei ficar o tempo todo com você!- Sobe pro quarto e retira seu vestido azul debaixo da cama. Quatre e a banda Black Tigers estavam jogando boliche.  
- Você é muito ruim Ken!!! Por que não desiste?- Yue gritava  
do banco.  
- Cala boca!!!- era sua segunda jogada e apenas derrubou um  
pino. Ken si meio contrariado e senta ao lado de Cay que estava  
bebendo uma cerveja.  
- Sua vez Quatre!- Tooya da um empurrãozinho no loirinho.  
- Eu nunca joguei!- pegou a bola com um pouco de dificuldade e  
a jogou de qualquer jeito, a bola pingou uma vez no chão, e foi para  
outra pista derrubando um pino.  
Todos ficaram em silencio, até que desataram em dar risadas do loirinho  
que ficou da cor de um pimentão.  
- HÁHÁHÁ...ACHO QUE O QUATRE JOGA PIOR QUE VOCÊ KEN!!!- Cay  
cuspiu cerveja no chão, pois não conseguiria engoli-la depois do que  
aconteceu.  
- QUA...QUATRE VOCÊ É DEMAIS CARA!- Yue enxuga a lagrimas que  
escorriam por sua face de tanto rir.  
Tooya começou a rir junto, mas conteve os risos e abraçou o loirinho na  
frente de todos, os fazendo calar a boca.  
- Calma! Pelo menos você derrubou um pino!- sorriu.  
- Eu...eu me desculpe!!!- ficou olhando para pista.  
- Quatre! É sua vez, você tem 2 chances, mas vê se tenta pelo  
menos jogar a bola na nossa pista!- Cay zoa um pouco mais com o  
loirinho.  
Quatre pega a bola com a ajuda de Tooya, este lhe mostra como se joga.  
Quatre joga a bola seguindo as instruções do ruivo, e consegue derrubar  
quatro pinos.  
- AÉ! ISSO GAROTO!- Yue se levanta, pois era sua vez.  
- Eu vou ao banheiro!- Tooya se levanta.  
- Ta!- Quatre ficou no banco ouvindo Cay contar suas histórias.  
  
Ken levantou-se e foi ao banheiro também. Ficou esperando o ruivo na pia.  
  
- Ken? Vai usar também?- começou a lavar suas mãos.  
- Eu não sabia que estava atrás de pirralhos Tooya- encostou-se  
na parede do banheiro com os braços cruzados.  
- O que?!- franziu o cenho.  
- Você não tem vergonha não?  
- Cuida da sua vida!- ia sair do banheiro, mas Ken o segura.  
- O que você pensa que está fazendo?- se solta de um modo  
brusco.  
- Você acha que pode fazer ciúmes desse jeito para mim?  
Acha?!!!  
- Você está louco, Ken nossa relação já acabou, não deu  
certo...  
- Isso porque você não se esforçou pra mantê-la!- deu um soco  
na parede.  
- Eu não estou ouvindo isso!- pôs a mão na cabeça soltando um  
suspiro.  
- Porque teve que acabar assim?! Hein?- pôs as mãos em seus  
ombros.  
- Quer mesmo saber?- ficou bem serio- Um dos motivos é esse seu  
ciúme ridículo!!!  
- O que? Eu? Não me venha com essa, você terminou comigo porque  
não consegue esquecer a Aya! Não é mesmo?- Ken sorri ao ver que suas  
palavras mexeram com Tooya.  
- Não quero falar sobre isso!- sentiu-se segurado quando ia  
sair.  
- Não quer? Mas eu quero! Diga-me Tooya até quando você vai  
viver pensando nisso? Hein? Eu sei que posso te ajudar, mas você é  
orgulhoso demais.  
- Me solta!!! Agora ou eu não respondo por mim.- Ken o soltou e  
o ruivo sai do banheiro apressado.  
Ken se olha no espelho, encosta a cabeça na parede e passa a mão nos seus  
lábios se lembrando de como era gostoso o beijo do ruivo.  
Tooya chega de cabeça baixa a pista de Boliche, Yue logo percebe isso, e  
sabia muito bem o motivo.  
Ken aparece logo atrás e se senta do lado oposto do ruivo, Quatre não  
percebe nada, mas acha estranho.  
  
  
Eram umas 18:00 horas quando Trowa hospeda em um hotel bem simples na  
periferia da cidade.  
- Amanha Quatre...amanha!- deitou-se na sua cama cansado da  
viajem.  
Estava em um hotel sem luxo no centro da cidade, seu quarto era bem  
pequeno e não muito limpo, mas não estava à procura de luxo e sim do seu  
anjo.  
  
  
Eram 14:00 horas no Havaí. Heero resolve pegar uma onda, era muito  
relaxante surfar.  
Coloca uma bermuda preta e aluga um prancha azul com um desenho que lhe  
chamou muita a atenção, tinha um ser todo de preto com um crucifixo muito  
parecido com o que estava usando.  
  
Passaram-se 2 dias.  
- Duo não fique assim...- Hilde tentava consolar o americano-  
...olha já estamos em dezembro.  
- Eu sei!- Duo estava deitado no sofá, não conseguia fazer mais  
nada alem de ficar se lamentando.  
- O Heero vai voltar daqui a 3 dias, então você vai poder dizer  
o que escolheu- sentou no sofá colocando a cabeça do americano em seu  
colo.  
- Eu não sei ao certo, mas eu vou ficar com ele, eu nunca  
imaginaria que eu gostava dele desse jeito- sorriu.  
- É, a vida é cheia de surpresas.  
- Aliais e aquele cara que você saiu?- levantou a cabeça  
encarando a garota.  
- Ele disse que gostaria que eu dormisse na casa dele pra  
conhecer o cachorrinho dele- sorriu abertamente pro americano.  
- O QUE? DE JEITO NENHUM!- Duo se senta no sofá.  
- Nossa! Qual o problema?- Hilde pôs o dedo indicador na boca  
pensando no que tinha de mau nisso.  
- Hilde! Esse cara não presta...-Duo segurou a mão da garota-  
...só pelo que você me disse eu pude ver.  
- Como assim? Eu só disse que ele ficara em um estado de dureza  
comigo, me disse que eu tenho um corpo bem sensual e me pediu pra  
conhecer o cachorrinho dele.  
Duo da um tapa em sua testa, como Hilde podia ser tão ingênua? Tinha que  
conhecer esse cara e avisar que a menina era descente, pois se tentasse  
algo com sua amiga ele iria conhecer shinigami.  
  
  
Trowa já havia localizado Quatre, e o estava seguindo-o, teve vontade de  
correr até ele e enche-lo de beijos, mas tinha que descobrir o porquê  
dele ter mentido, pois havia descoberto que ele não estava mais cuidando  
dos negócios.  
Trowa observava Tooya e Quatre tomando sorvete em uma lanchonete.  
- O que tanto olha meu amigo?- Trowa vira pra trás e vê um  
garoto todo de preto com os cabelos castanhos até a cintura e um par  
de olhos azuis.  
- O que?- não entende nada, será que ele algum guarda costas e  
havia percebido que estava vigiando os dois.  
- Não se faça de tolo! Você está olhando demais pra eles!-  
apontou pra Quatre e Tooya.  
- Quem é você?- Trowa fica na defensiva.  
- Eu sou o baterista da banda Black Tigers, e você?- pôs as  
mãos na cintura se sentindo o máximo.  
- Black Tigers, Hein! Eu estava mesmo a fim de falar com alguns  
de vocês.  
- Serio? O que? Quer um autografo?- riu.  
- Não gostaria que me dissesse o que há entre aqueles dois?-  
Trowa aponta pro casal tomando sorvete.  
- Hum...são pequenos amantes, nada mais, logo Tooya o joga fora-  
Achou estranho o rapaz perguntar, mas respondeu sem hesitar.  
- O que? Amantes? O Quatre?- Trowa fica em estado de choque,  
realmente, o loirinho o havia traído, mas porque?  
- O conhece?- Ken se interessa.  
- Ele é meu namorado- Trowa abaixa a cabeça.  
- Serio? Bem então nesse caso, nós dois precisamos conversar-  
Ken se anima, agora iria separar aqueles dois e tentar ficar novamente  
com o ruivo.  
O dois vão até o hotel de Ken, que ficava a 3 quarteirões do hotel de  
Tooya.  
Trowa entra com cuidado no hotel, sua arma estava no cós de sua calça,  
qualquer movimento falso ele atiraria.  
O apartamento era todo escuro, com um monte de desenhos pintados na  
parede.  
Os dois se sentam no sofá na sala, um de frente pro outro.  
- O que você quer?- Trowa finalmente pergunta.  
- Eu estou afim de que aquele loirinho vá para escanteio, está  
me entendendo?  
- Não se atreva a machuca-lo ou eu vou...  
- Relaxa! Eu não tenho nada contra o loiro, mas não o quero  
junto de Tooya, eu não sou nenhum cara violento ou coisa parecida...-  
suspirou- ...eu gosto do Quatre ele é muito bom e divertido, mas ele  
está me atrapalhando.  
- Entendo!- Trowa relaxa.  
- Você poderia levar seu koi embora?- levantou-se indo até o  
var pegando um drink.  
- Eu gostaria de falar com ele a sós!- Trowa aceita o drink.  
- Hum...deixa-me ver...- ficou pensativo por um tempo até que  
se lembrou do ensaio da banda-...amanha nós vamos ensaiar, mas como  
Tooya está fazendo uma nova musica, ele não vai querer que Quatre a  
ouça até o show, então Quatre vai ficar sozinho no hotel.  
- Tem certeza?  
- Tenho sim, Cay me contou isso- sentou-se novamente.  
- Cay?  
- Nosso tecladista!  
- Certo, mas como eu vou entrar no hotel?  
- Eu tenho as chaves- Ken vai até sua estante, abre a gaveta  
pegando uma chave dourada.  
- Posso saber como tem isso?  
- Bem...eu pensei que você já tivesse sacado, mas nós dois  
tínhamos um caso- Joga a chave pra Trowa.  
- Entendo! Então...que horas vai ser o ensaio?- Trowa guarda a  
chave.  
- As 15:30h!  
Trowa se levanta e vai até porta.  
- Ah! Trowa da próxima vez seja mais discreto...pois os nossos  
seguranças são bem atenciosos- da uma piscada pra Trowa que sai sem  
dizer nada.  
  
Como planejado, Tooya deixa Quatre no hotel por causa do ensaio.  
Trowa espera dar 16:00h para entrar no hotel. Passou despercebido pelos  
recepcionistas do hotel.  
Parou em frente à porta, Quatre estava do outro lado, podia sentir sua  
presença.  
Seu coração batia cada vez mais forte, tinha medo do que ia acontecer  
depois. Respirou fundo e entrou no quarto.  
- Tooya é você?- Escuta a voz do loiro.  
- Não!- Quatre aparece na sala totalmente abalado, estava sem  
palavras.  
- Tro...Trowa?- encostou-se na parede da sala, se não iria cair  
no chão.  
- Surpreso?- está sendo sarcástico com o loiro.  
- O que...o que você...faz aqui?- nunca, nunca em sua vida  
imaginaria que o piloto fosse atrás dele.  
- Eu que lhe pergunto isso?- fechou a porta, e foi até o  
loirinho.  
- Eu...eu...eu...- o que diria? Diria que estava dormindo com  
cara? Ou que estava apenas de passagem?  
- Eu sei o que você faz aqui?- pôs a mão em seus ombros que  
tremiam.  
Quatre se afasta dele e se senta no sofá, Trowa se surpreende com sua  
atitude e se senta de frente para ele.  
- Não tem nada pra me dizer?- Trowa estava ficando nervoso.  
- Eu...tenho- falou com firmeza.  
- Sou todo ouvido!- se aconchegou mais no sofá esperando o  
loiro falar.  
- Eu percebi que eu não estava mas...mas...- olhou pro chão.  
- Mas?- Trowa fazia um papel de durão, mas estava muito ansioso  
com que iria ouvir, e apesar de não demonstrar estava com muito medo.  
- ...mas eu fiquei, não eu estou com duvida sobre...nós- falou  
quase num sussurro.  
- E por isso foi embora e me traiu?!- como estava irritado, seu  
sangue estava fervendo, mas tinha que se acalmar ou acabaria fazendo  
uma loucura.  
- Eu...eu...eu não sei o que dizer!- sentia que seus olhos  
ardiam à medida que falava e sua garganta doía.  
- Não sabe? Mas eu sei...-levantou-se irritado e foi até o  
loirinho que estava com medo da sua reação.  
- Eu acho que você se cansou de mim, então resolveu sair pra se  
divertir um pouco, e depois voltar pro idiota aqui!!!- agarrou seus  
ombros o chacoalhando com força.  
- Eu...não foi isso, você não entendeu, eu apenas não sei se eu  
realmente...- abaixou o olhar.  
- FALA!!- Quatre deu um pulo do sofá ao ouvi-lo gritar.  
- EU NÃO SEI SE GOSTO MAIS DE VOCÊ!!!- Sentiu-se tão  
pressionado pelo outro que gritou sem pensar muito no que dissera.  
- Eu...eu... me desculpe!- Trowa vai a direção a porta, deu uma  
última olhada para trás e depois saiu totalmente atordoado com que  
ouvira. Quatre ficou sentado na mesma posição desde que Trowa saíra, ficou com um olhar perdido, na sua cabeça não se passava nada, estava vazio, era só uma casca o ser que estava sentado naquele sofá. Trowa esbarrava em todas as pessoas que cruzavam seu caminho, muitos o xingavam, e outros nem se importavam. Foi até seu carro que estava a um quarteirão do hotel, entrou no carro e colocou a chave no contato, se jogou em cima do volante e começou a chorar.  
  
Uma dor enorme preenchia seu peito, estava ficando sufocado, olhou-se pelo retrovisor do carro e viu seu rosto todo molhado. Tentou enxugar as lagrimas que teimavam em rolar, mas foi inútil, pois vinham mais lagrimas a cada soluço.   
- Hei! Gracinha!- Uma mulata muito bonita com os olhos verdes  
chama Heero que estava sentado na beira da praia com sua prancha.  
- Hum...- Heero a encara impaciente, já era a 9° garota que lhe  
vinha encher a paciência.  
- O que um garoto faz sozinho aqui?- sentou-se ao seu lado  
sorridente.  
Heero olhou bem a garota e depois voltou a olhar pro mar, o sol estava  
muito quente, estava tomando um ar para depois pegar mais umas ondas.  
- Você não é daqui, né?- se aproximou mais dele jogando todo  
seu charme, que mais irritava o japonês do que seduzia.  
- Não.  
- Hum...vejo que a voz é tão máscula quanto a dono!- tentou  
passar os braços por volta dos seus ombros, mas Heero se levantou.  
- Você tem namorada? Ela está por aqui?- A garota deu uma  
olhada para as pessoas ao redor, mas não viu nenhuma menina que  
aparentasse ser sua namorada.  
- Tenho.  
- Ah! Agora sim, claro que um rapaz tão lindo como você teria  
uma!- deu uma piscada pro japonês.  
- Qual o nome dela? Ela está por aqui? Se não estiver nós  
podemos nos conhecer melhor, não se preocupe que ela não vai  
descobrir!- Heero já estava se irritando com essa ousadia.  
- O nome dele é Duo! E ele não está aqui comigo, mas eu não  
penso em trair ele nunca!- Heero citou varias vezes a palavra ele para  
ver se ela se tocava.  
- ELE?!!!- levantou-se irritada- estou aqui perdendo o meu  
tempo que um boiolinha, em quanto muitos garotos me querem! Você  
parece mesmo, sabia?- Heero nem escutava o que a garota dizia, apenas  
a ignorava, o que a deixava mais irritada ainda.  
- ...você entendeu?- cruzou os braços esperando uma resposta.  
- Que seja!- Heero deu de ombros e voltou pro mar.  
A garota ficou irada, e foi embora batendo os pés na areia. Depois  
avistou outro garoto e foi atrás dele.  
  
  
- Temos 3 dias!- Cay começa a arrumar os equipamentos.  
- Vamos arrasar- Yue o ajudava.  
- Amanha no mesmo horário, ok?- Tooya sai da sala de treino.  
- Falô pessoal!!!- Ken vai correndo atrás de Tooya, os dois não  
haviam se falado desde o boliche.  
Tooya andava apressadamente pelos corredores, já era tarde da noite,  
parte do pessoal já tinha ido embora.  
- Espere!- Ken foi correndo até o ruivo que apenas o ignorou.  
- Eu preciso falar com você!- entrou em sua frente o parando-o.  
Tooya cruzou os braços e ficou esperando.  
- Finalmente vai me ouvir!- O moreno sorri.  
- Não! Estou vendo se você se manca e sai da minha frente!  
- Tooya...me desculpe por aquilo...eu não sei o que deu em mim-  
Ken pôs uma mão em seu ombro.  
Tooya seguiu com os olhos seu movimento, depois encarou o moreno- Eu sei  
o que deu em você. Foi seu maldito ciúme, porque não admite?- retirou a  
mão que estava em seu ombro e continuou seu caminho.  
Ken corre até ele desesperado- Ta certo eu admito! Foi ciúme sim, mas é  
porque eu te amo! Você não entende isso?- Ken parou de andar e ficou  
olhando pro ruivo que se distanciava cada vez mais.  
Virou-se pro moreno e disse:  
- Ciúme não é amor!- virou-se e seguiu seu caminho  
apressadamente.  
- EU TE AMO!!!- ajoelhou-se no chão.  
  
Cay e Yue ouviam tudo da sala.  
- Pobre Ken- Cay sorri pra Yue.  
- Eu não entendo essa relação, para mim já é certo homem com  
mulher, pra que mudar isso?  
- Nós não mandamos em nosso coração Yue, você mesmo pode se  
apaixonar por um macho, e aí?- Cay da um tapa em suas costas.  
- Não brinque comigo!- Yue da um cascudo em sua cabeça.  
- Ai!! Ta bom nervosinho! Mas você deve respeitar nossos  
amigos, viu?- Cay passa a mão na cabeça.  
- Hei! Eu só acho que homem com mulher é o certo, mas eu não  
discrimino, entendeu?!!- sentiu-se um pouco ofendido por Cay ter dito  
indiretamente que ele era preconceituoso.  
  
  
Tooya chega em casa estranhando o silencio, acendeu a luz e encontrou o  
loirinho sentado no sofá.  
- Quatre?- Jogou suas chaves em cima da mesa e foi até o  
loirinho que parecia estar em outro mundo.  
- O que aconteceu? Quatre? Quatre?!!!- Chacoalhou para obter  
alguma reação, mas as únicas coisas que viu foi uma lagrima solitária  
escorrer por sua face.  
- O que aconteceu?- acariciou as mechas loiras.  
- Eu...acabou...- sua voz saiu baixa e rouca.  
- Acabou? O que acabou?- sentou-se no sofá e puxou o loirinho  
pra um abraço.  
- O Trowa veio aqui e eu disse que...  
- Como? O Trowa? Mas como?- interrompe o loiro.  
- Eu não sei, mas ele veio aqui dizendo que já sabia de tudo,  
então eu...Precipitei-me e disse que não gostava mais dele, eu...eu...-  
se agarrou ao ruivo chorando.  
- Ah! Quatre...eu sinto muito- abraçou-o o reconfortando.  
  
  
Todas as janelas estavam fechadas, um monte de papeis e fotos rasgadas  
cobriam o carpete cinza do quarto.  
Um clima muito pesado pairava pelo ar, o silencio do quarto era cortado  
por pequenos gemidos que vinham de uma cama.  
Trowa havia acabado com o quarto do hotel quando chegou em casa, depois  
se deitou na cama e começou a chorar.  
Amava Quatre mais que tudo no mundo. No começo não queria nada com ele,  
mas o loirinho lhe mostrou tanto amor que ele não havia resistido. Agora  
que tinha entregado todo seu coração pro loirinho ele o fere dessa  
maneira.  
O que iria fazer agora? Morar junto com Quatre novamente seria  
impossível, pois alem de ama-lo estava extremamente magoado com ele, mas  
e os outros? Duo, Heero e Wufei? E seus amigos?  
  
Era o dia dos Black Tigers, o show mais esperado. Pessoas de todas as  
regiões do vieram pra esse evento.  
- Quanta gente- Yue deu uma espiada pela janela. Este estava  
vestindo uma regata preta com vários símbolos chineses, uma calça  
jeans toda rasgada e com o cabelo todo arrepiado.  
- Relaxa!- Cay estava sentado em uma poltrona tomando uma  
cerveja. Estava usando uma calça jeans preta toda desfiada, um colete  
preto deixando amostra todo seu tórax perfeito.  
- Vocês entram em 30 minutos!- uma mulher da produção avisa os  
dois.  
- Beleza!  
- Onde está Ken e Tooya?- Yue para de espiar pela janela.  
- Estamos aqui!- Ken entra sorridente na sala. Usava uma calça  
jeans azul, uma camisa preta toda rasgada, e um coturno.  
- Entramos em 30 minutos- Tooya senta no sofá pegando uma  
cerveja. Este estava de calça jeans preta toda desfiada, e um sobre  
tudo, deixando todo seu tórax a mostra para o delírio das fãs.  
- E Quatre?- Yue volta a olhar para multidão ansioso.  
- Está na no camarote!- Tooya pega mais uma cerveja.  
- Soube que você vai dedicar nossa musica surpresa pro  
loirinho, é verdade?- Ken tenta disfarçar o tom de voz, mas estava  
evidente seu ciúme.  
- E?  
- Nada!- Cay e Yue se olham como "Esses dois" e depois voltam  
as suas concentrações.  
  
Trowa estava saindo do hotel, iria para casa pegar suas coisas e depois  
iria para qualquer outro lugar, o mais longe possível do loirinho.  
Olhou para única foto do loiro que não havia rasgado e depois a guardou  
em seu bolso. Ligou o radio e seguiu em frente.  
  
Quatre estava sentado no local mais alto possível, tinha uma vista  
maravilhosa do palco, mas não estava feliz.  
Estava procurando alguma resposta em seu coração, mas quando se lembrava  
do moreno sentia uma pontada em seu peito.  
Não conseguia pensar direito com todo o barulho, tinha milhares de  
pessoas no local, Tooya havia realizado seu sonho muito bem, pois todos o  
adoravam.  
As luzes principais se apagaram e uns shows de luzes coloridos inundavam  
o palco.  
No alto de quatro pilares aparecem cada componente da banda, eles  
aparecem cantando. "Hoje eu vou fugir de casa Vou levar a mala cheia de ilusão Vou deixar alguma coisa velha...  
  
Esparramada toda pelo chão  
  
Trowa começa ouvir a música pelo rádio, estava quase entrando na estrada. Pára o carro sendo xingado por todos os motoristas.  
- EU...eu não posso ir embora assim!! Quatre!- Deu meia volta  
indo pela contra mão por um trecho.  
"Vou correr nem automóvel  
  
Enorme, forte, a sorte, a morte a esperar  
  
Vultos altos e baixos  
  
Quem me assustavam só de olhar... Tooya cantava tranqüilamente, era um delírio para os fãs. Quatre apenas se sentia cada vez pior com a música, não sabia porque, mas essa canção lembrava Trowa. Trowa ia direto pro show, iria conversar com Quatre, dizer o que sente e depois resolveria se ia ou não embora. Estava sendo muito tolo em ir embora sem antes pensar, o orgulho não lhe importava mais, o que seria seu orgulho sem seu amor? "Pra onde eu vou, há  
  
Pra onde eu vou, venha também  
  
Pra onde eu vou, venha também... Tooya olhou para Quatre lhe mandando uma piscada, este apenas sorriu e se levantou do seu assento. Estava sufocado, precisava ir para algum lugar calmo para arejar a cabeça que parecia que ia explodir. Tooya abaixou a cabeça sem deixar de cantar, mas tinha entendido, não podia segura-lo para si, não seria correto com Quatre e nem com ele mesmo, pois não amava o loirinho. Gostava muito dele, tinha um grande carinho por ele, mas não o amava. Trowa não conseguia entrar no show, uma que todos os ingressos foram vendidos, e se entrasse lá seria mais difícil de encontrar o loirinho.  
- O mais certo a fazer, é entrar nos camarins e esperar o show  
terminar- Trowa usou suas habilidades para entrar no prédio. Passou  
sem problemas pela segurança. Quatre andava meio atordoado pelo corredor, seus olhos estavam embaçados, e sua respiração estava difícil. Ouvia perfeitamente a música feita especialmente para ele, e isso o deixava pior ainda, pois se lembrava de Trowa. "Pra onde eu vou Faróis altos e baixos Que me fotografam a me procurar Dois olhos de mercúrio Iluminam meus passos a me espionar O sinal está vermelho... Quatre encosta-se à parede, vai descendo até o chão bem devagar. Trowa andava com cautela pelos corredores, não queria problemas, mas não sairia dali sem antes ver o loirinho, mesmo que matasse alguém. Vê o que tanto queria, Quatre estava sentado no final do corredor, não parecia lhe muito bem.  
- Quatre!!!- Trowa gritou, mas sua voz era como um sussurro.  
- Tro...Trowa?- pensou que estivesse vendo uma miragem.  
"E os carros vão passando E eu ando, ando, ando...  
  
Minha roupa atravessa  
  
E me leva pela mão Do chão, do chão, do chão... Trowa se abaixa do seu lado, os azuis se cruzam com o verdes num brilho intenso. Trowa estende sua mão pro loiro em um convite muito importante, pois seria a resposta para todo esse sofrimento. "Pra onde eu vou, ah  
  
Pra onde eu vou, venha também  
  
Para onde eu vou, venha também Pra onde eu vou "". Os dois ouviram os aplausos após o termino da música. Quatre fechou os olhos e segurou a mão do moreno que a agarrou com força o puxando. Trowa passa seu braço em torno dos seus ombros e caminham para fora. Ken parece ter se animado após ver o loirinho saindo. Tooya o encara e este apenas sorri batendo com mais força na sua bateria, estava aceso agora. Cay e Yue apenas sentem o humor dos dois melhorando e depois devolvem suas atenções pros seus instrumentos. Heero estava voltando pra casa, tinha saído um dia antes do combinado, pois não agüentava mais ficar sem uma resposta do americano. A casa estava fechada e escura, deixou as malas na sala subindo pro quarto.  
- Duo?- Foi até seu quarto.  
- Heero?!!  
- Wufei!!!!- Os dois se assustam, Wufei sai do banheiro  
vestindo um vestido azul, sapatos, e jóias femininas.  
- O que...o que...é isso?!!!!!- Heero estava desacreditado com  
que via.  
- É...eu...bem...- Wufei não sabia onde enfiar a cara, não  
tinha nenhuma desculpa plausível para isso.  
Heero se se encostou à porta do quarto e começou a gargalhar, Wufei não  
sabia se era melhor sair correndo ou pensar em alguma desculpa.  
- WUFEI?!! EU NUNCA PENSEI QUE VOCÊ GOSTAVA DISSO?!!!- Heero  
sempre foi muito reservado, mas ver chang com aquela roupa...  
- Eu...pare de RIR!!!- resolveu correr pro banheiro.  
- E VOCÊ QUE TEM UM CASO COM O DUO!!!!- gritava do banheiro.  
- EU GOSTO DELE, MAS EU AINDA SOU HOMEM, HÁHÁHÁ...SÓ PORQUE EU  
GOSTO DE HOMEM, NÃO SIGNIFICA QUE EU DEIXE DE SER HOMEM- Heero sentou  
no chão, suas pernas não agüentavam mais seu peso.  
- Me respeite!!!- Wufei sai do banheiro descalço, meio  
descabelado, usando apenas uma calça branca.  
Heero não ouvia o chinês, toda hora que olhava para ele começava a rir.  
Wufei se conformou, vendo pelo lado bom, quem o viu foi o Heero e este  
era bem reservado e não iria contar para ninguém.  
- Vo...você viu o Duo?- aos poucos cessava os risos.  
- Está na casa da Hilde- começou a guardas suas coisas.  
- Eu vou sair...pode continuar...háháhá...- Heero se levanta  
meio cambaleante, sai do quarto ainda rindo.  
Wufei se olha no espelho percebendo que sua cara estava vermelha de tanta  
vergonha, olhou pro vestido estendido na cama.  
Alisou o pano azul e o abraçou- não liga para ele não!- deu um beijo na  
peça e começou a guarda-la. Duo estava lavando a louça do café da manha quando escuta a campainha tocar.  
- Duo atende pra mim! Deve ser o Mario- Hilde aparece no topo  
da escada enrolada numa toalha de banho.  
- JÁ VAI!!- seca suas mãos no pano.  
Ao abrir a porta seu coração acelerou. Heero estava parado em sua frente  
com um sorriso que não conseguia identificar direito.  
- Vim te buscar- estendeu sua mão pro americano.  
- Quem é Duo?- Hilde aparece na escada já vestida secando seus  
cabelos com a toalha.  
A garota sobe pro quarto ao ver que era Heero, os dois precisavam  
conversar a sós.  
Duo nem viu ou ouviu a garota, estava hipnotizado com o olhar do japonês.  
- Quer vir comigo?- Heero levantou mais sua mão esperando uma  
resposta.  
Duo segurou sua mão. Heero sente que ele estava tremendo, olhou novamente  
em seus olhos procurando alguma resposta.  
O puxou lentamente para fora da casa, Heero foi caminhando de costas até  
sua moto em nenhum momento desgrudava os olhos do americano.  
Heero ajuda Duo subir na moto, depois sobe também e vai embora.  
Hilde olhou os dois indo embora pela janela de seu quarto.  
- Boa sorte Duo- sorri docilmente.  
  
Duo sentia muito frio, estava usando um short preto e uma regata  
vermelha, abraçou o japonês com força tentando obter calor com isso.  
Heero olhou para trás preocupado com o americano, mas não queria parar  
até chegar a ponta da praia.  
Vinte minutos depois, o casal chega a ponta da praia, que estava vazia,  
pois era de manha ainda, e o local não tinha muito comercio, por isso os  
turistas não tomavam banho de mar ali.  
Heero da sua jaqueta Jeans pro americano que a pela sem hesitar, apesar  
do sol quente sob si estava com muito frio.  
Os dois se sentam nas inúmeras pedras que existiam por ali.  
- Que frio!!!- abraça seu próprio corpo.  
Duo sente seu corpo entrar em estado de choque ao sentir ser abraçado por  
atrás.  
- Só vamos ficar assim por um tempo, se não quiser apenas me  
afaste- Sussurrou em seu ouvido.  
- Como? Como posso afastar essas mãos de mim?- Duo relaxou. Os dois e ficaram um tempo em pé, até que Heero vira Duo ao sentir que ele parou de tremer.  
- O amo- Heero deixa suas mão lado a lado do seus ombros. Duo sorri- Eu estive pensando em nós...- encarou o japonês que parecia muito ansioso por suas palavras.  
- E eu percebi que tudo é muito confuso- levantou seu olhar pro  
japonês que o ouvia atenciosamente- Hilde me perguntou o que era  
errado, e eu não pude responder, porque...realmente não tem resposta-  
As ondas do mar batiam com força de encontro às rochas.  
- Eu nunca quis pensar em nós dois de outra forma, por isso que  
eu...me senti perdido com aquele beijo seu.  
- Me desculpe por ter te invadido daquele jeito- Heero sorri.  
- Tudo bem...eu te entendo- avançou no japonês o beijando,  
Heero passa seu braço em volta de sua cintura e aprofunda mais o  
beijo. Os dois se sentam na areia abraçados. Duo fica encostado em seu peito e Heero apóia sua cabeça na do americano. Os dois não disseram nada depois do beijo, apenas ficaram sentindo o calor dos seus corpos e ouvindo o bater das ondas nas rochas. Quatre e Trowa haviam se acertado muito bem, o loirinho se desculpou com ele e Trowa o desculpou. Trowa e Quatre estavam sentados num banco da praça, os dois se olhavam com intensidade.  
- E agora?- o loirinho pergunta.  
- Vamos pra casa?  
- Sim! Eu estou com saudades de todos- aproximou-se do moreno o  
abraçando- mas antes eu preciso falar com o Tooya- Ficou esperando  
alguma reação negativa do moreno, mas este o abraça mais.  
- Eu vou estar te esperando aqui- Quatre sorri com a confiança  
do seu parceiro. Quatre tinha o dever de contatar Tooya sobre sua decisão, pois além de amigos os dois tiveram algo maior. Sair sem dizer nada seria uma falta de respeito, e até mesmo infantil de sua parte. Há essa hora o show havia terminado, e a comemoração também, pois depois do show eles iam fazer uma festinha no apartamento. Quatre foi direto pro seu quarto de hotel. Ao entrar vê o ruivo jogado no sofá da sala, estava balbuciando alguma coisa que o loiro não conseguia entender.  
- Tooya! Tooya!- tenta chamá-lo com uns chacoalhões, mas o  
ruivo parecia estar em outro mundo, falando coisas sem nexo.  
- O que faz aqui?- Uma voz forte e zangada assusta o loirinho.  
- Ken? O que você faz aqui?!!- levantou-se de imediato sorrindo  
pro moreno.  
- Eu estou cuidando dele- apontou pro ruivo.  
- É! Ele está mesmo acabado- sorriu.  
- E você?- foi se aproximando do loiro.  
- Eu vim me despedir.  
- Já vai?- Ken se abaixa ficando do lado do ruivo. Quatre estranhou quando viu o moreno acariciar as mechas vermelhas do ruivo.  
- Ainda não se mancou, né?- olhou irritado pro loiro.  
- Eu...eu não!- Quatre estava começando a entender porque o  
moreno tinha ficado tão agressivo com ele de uns tempos para cá. Não  
havia percebido que ele gosta do ruivo, devia estar muito zangado com  
ele.  
- Pois bem!- levantou-se ficando de frente para ele- Eu queria  
me desculpar com você por ter sido tão infantil.  
- Tudo bem! Eu que devia me desculpar, eu não havia percebido  
nada- sentiu suas bochechas pegarem fogo, estava constrangido com tudo  
isso.  
- Eu gosto de você Quatre, gosto mesmo, mas eu não controlo meu  
ciúme, é por isso que ele me abandonou- olhou tristemente pro ruivo  
que ainda dormia balbuciando algo.  
- Vocês?!!  
- Sim, namoramos durante 10 meses, mas com meu ciúme e com seus  
pesadelos de Tooya, nosso romance foi por água baixo- suspirou fundo.  
Quatre pode perceber que seus olhos carregavam uma forte tristeza.  
- Pesadelos?- Pergunta Quatre.  
- Ele não te contou?  
- Não! O que é?  
- Ele não te contou que namorou uma garota chamada Aya?  
- Ah! Sim, mas eu não contei tudo, mas o que tem isso haver?  
- Bom... Tooya namorou essa garota por 2 anos, ela era a coisa  
mais importante para ele na vida, mas ele começou a perceber que  
estava gostando dela de outro modo...- sentou-se no sofá e continuou a  
falar-...percebeu que gostava da garota como amiga, isso foi um choque  
pros dois no começo, então Tooya resolveu terminar o namoro.  
- E?- não via mal algum em tudo isso.  
- Aya não aceitou tudo tão bem como Tooya gostaria, então certo  
dia ela o chama até seu apartamento- pausou- quando Tooya chegou no  
seu apartamento, a encontra pendurada por uma corda no centro da  
sala...- percebeu que a face do loirinho estava assustada-... é  
horrível, mas eu ainda não terminei, ela escreveu em suas costas "Você  
sempre se lembrara de mim" e na barriga "Meu amor é alem dessa vida".  
- Que horror! Por isso que Tooya tem um pouco de medo de se  
envolver?  
- Como sabe disso? Ele te revelou isso?  
- Não, mas da para perceber- Quatre observa o ruivo com pena,  
era uma pessoa tão boa, não merecia ter passado por isso.  
- Ele não conseguiu tirar aquela imagem da sua cabeça, por isso  
nós terminamos, mas eu devia ter tido mais paciência com ele.  
- Mais paciência?  
- É! Eu disse ou você a esquece ou tudo acabado...-abaixou seu  
olhar meio encabulado.  
- Entendo. Tooya começa abrir os olhos lentamente, encontra duas pessoas na sala que aos poucos consegue identificar.  
- Quatre?...Ken?- se senta segurando a cabeça que latejava de  
dor, também, havia tomado um porre daqueles.  
- Finalmente acordou- Ken sorri com muito carinho.  
- Quatre...você saiu e depois eu não o achei, por onde andava?  
- Eu me acertei com Trowa, eu vim aqui para me despedir de você-  
Quatre se senta ao seu lado lhe dando um abraço.  
- Ah! O Trowa... parabéns. Espero que tenha feito a escolha  
certa, pois eu não me importo com ele, mas sim com você!- retribuiu o  
abraço. Não havia nenhuma malicia ou desejo naquele abraço, era apenas  
um abraço entre irmãos, pois os dois ficaram muito juntos nesses  
dias.  
- É melhor eu ir indo, mas antes eu lhe digo uma coisa...-  
olhou bem nos olhos verdes do ruivo-...tire de sua alma de tudo que é  
desnecessário, e viva sem esse peso- levantou-se e se despediu do  
moreno com um aperto de mão.  
- Ah! Vem aqui pequeno!- Ken o puxou pra um abraço, e bagunçou  
seu cabelo com a mão.  
- Até mais!- Quatre saiu logo do apartamento. Trowa estava  
esperando-o, e já o fizera esperar demais. Tooya fica pensativo por um tempo, olha para Ken que não parava de olha-lo desde que o loiro saiu.  
- O que ele quis dizer com aquilo?- Tooya tenta se levantar,  
mas sente uma forte tontura caindo novamente no sofá.  
- Você sabe...- se aproximou o ajudando a se senta direito no  
sofá.  
- Você contou? Ora...como ousa contar sobre min...- Ken o cala  
com um beijo. Segurava sua nuca com força chegando até ser um pouco bruto com o ruivo, sua outra mão estava sua cintura para que não se levantasse antes do beijo acabar. Ken o solta e fica esperando alguma resposta. Sentiu um forte tapa em seu rosto. Tooya estava com os olhos cheios d' água, estava um pouco tremulo. Ken apenas o olhou com um sorriso no rosto.  
- O que foi imbecil?- Tooya não entende sua reação.  
- Eu seria capaz de te ferir em qualquer aspecto, por favor  
Tooya...- encostou a mão em seu rosto-...eu sei que ainda sente algo  
por mim, então porque não paramos de sofrer... eu sei que te magoei  
muitas vezes, mas eu...- se ajoelhou no chão, segurou as duas mãos de  
Tooya que estava totalmente sem fala, e continuou a falar-...estou  
aqui e quero lhe pedir algo.  
- Peça!- Tooya estava com o coração amolecido, fazia tempo que  
não se sentia assim. Tinha medo de se envolver seriamente com alguém,  
se aventurava algumas vezes, mas nada serio. Porém acabou se envolvendo com Ken antes mesmo da banda ser formada, sentiu- se muito inseguro com o relacionamento. Seu medo por gostar novamente de alguém soou mais alto, por isso havia terminado com o moreno. Sabia que ele o amava, mas não tinha se recuperado do trauma de perder alguém que gostava com Aya. Agora estava na duvida, sabia dos sentimentos do outro, sabia que nutria algo por ele, não gostava do moreno como ele gostava dele, mas mesmo assim queria ficar com ele.  
- Me perdoa...?- algumas lagrimas escorrem por seu rosto-...  
Tooya.  
- Eu não sei se...eu não sei se eu ainda posso...- enxugou as  
lagrimas do moreno com a mão.  
- Eu te ajudo, eu te esperarei por quanto tempo for  
necessário...eu te amo e eu quero te ver feliz.  
- Eu...eu...é eu gosto de você, mas eu...- sentiu seu coração  
bater cada vez mais forte, sentia que devia mas sua mente toda hora  
trazia aquela imagem horrível.  
- O que decide?  
- Si...sim- sussurrou em seu ouvido. Ken sentiu vontade de beija-lo e abraça-lo, mas viu que no momento tinha que confortar o ruivo. Apenas o abraçou fazendo um carinho em sua cabeça. Duo e Heero estavam na sala conversando assuntos banais, quando Wufei aparece.  
- Oi! E aí Chang?- Duo o cumprimenta alegremente, seus olhos  
estavam brilhantes de tanta felicidade, Heero se encontrava no mesmo  
estado.  
- Pelo visto vocês se acertaram- Wufei fica olhando os dois  
sentado no sofá bem juntinhos. Heero começou a rir do nada, Wufei ficou um pouco vermelho, e Duo não entendia nada.  
- O que foi?  
- Nada!!!- Wufei gritou quase cuspindo saliva.  
- Nossa! Nada mesmo?- olhou para Heero que estava rolando pelo  
sofá de tanto rir.  
- Heero!!!! Pára!!!- Wufei vai para cozinha contrariado.  
- Pra você ta rindo desse jeito deve ser realmente engraçado...-  
Duo se aproximou do piloto-...me conta vai.  
- Ah! Duo se eu te contar e capaz do Wufei morrer...- Heero  
tentava conter os risos.  
- Me conta vai!- chacoalhou um pouco o piloto Wing fazendo  
manha.  
- Ta certo é que quando eu cheguei eu... Após ouvir toda a história Duo fica de boca aberta.  
- O chang?- aponta pra cozinha onde o chinês tomava um lanche.  
- Hum! hum!  
- O chang?  
- O chang!- Heero confirma com a cabeça.  
- Tem certeza que era o Chang Wufei?- Duo ainda estava bobo  
demais para acreditar.  
- Sim! Duo se levantou em silencio em foi para cozinha arrastando Heero pela mão.  
- Este Chang?- Duo aponta bem para cara do chinês que estava  
bebendo chá.  
- É!- Heero sorriu. Wufei gelou na hora ao ver do que se  
tratava.  
- Heero seu maldito!  
- HÁHÁHÁHÁHÁHÁ....HÁHÁHÁHÁ!!!!! WUFEI EU NUNCA PENSEI QUE VOCÊ  
GOSTAVA DISSO... MEU DEUS DO CÉU...COMO ISSO PODE ACONTECER?!!!!!  
VOCÊ! QUE SEMPRE PARECEU TÃO MACHISTA E GOSTOSÃO!!!! HÁHÁHÁHÁ!!!!!!-  
Duo se segurou no piloto Wing, pois não agüentava mais ficar de pé.  
- CALA SUA BOCA OU EU TE MANDO PRO SEU AMIGUINHO!!! O DEUS DA  
MORTE!!!!- Wufei estava vermelho de tanta vergonha. Duo o ignorou e continuou a rir, Heero percebendo que haveria outra briga entre eles, retirou o americano da cozinha o levando pro quarto.  
- Heero...ai! ai! A sim eu morro de tanto rir!- Duo se senta na  
cama ainda rindo.  
- Duo...eu quero que você durma aqui comigo.  
- Oi? Háháhá....  
- Eu quero que você durma comigo- Heero estava serio, em pé em  
sua frente ansioso por uma resposta.  
- O que?- Duo pára de rir ao processar o que ouvira.  
- O que? Não quer?  
- Não, não é isso, é que...- ficou um pouco envergonhado com a  
proposta.  
- O que? Se não quiser tudo bem- sentiu-se um pouco  
decepcionado pela reação do americano.  
- É que não é muito cedo para isso?- ficou brincando com seus  
dedos envergonhadamente.  
- É! Bom...eu não acho.  
- Se você quiser, mas onde eu vou dormir, pois esse quarto é  
muito pequeno- olhou ao redor.  
- Aí!- Heero apontou para cama onde Duo estava sentado.  
- Como? Na sua cama? Mas...  
- É uma cama de casal, tem algum problema?- Heero não entendia  
porque não podiam dormir juntos se eram namorados.  
- Eu...nossa Heero, você me surpreende cada vez mais.  
- Porque? Não me diga que está com vergonha de mim?- Heero  
sorriu meio zombeteiro.  
- Bem...um pouco!- Duo coçou a cabeça. Heero se senta ao se lado- não precisa ter vergonha de mim, aliais você nunca teve antes- acariciou seus cabelos.  
- É! Mas eu não sabia que você gostava de mim, dormir juntos na  
inocência é uma coisa, agora dor...- Heero o beija acabando com todo  
aquele falatório. Duo só beijava o japonês inocentemente, mas este ao sentir o americano em seus braços não se contentou só com isso. Passava as mãos por todo seu corpo, tentava retirar sua camisa, enquanto sua outra mão apertava a cabeça do americano aprofundando mais o beijo. Após sentir que não tinha mais ar, Heero soltou sua boca, mas sua mão ainda percorria por seu corpo.  
- Você vai dormir aqui comigo!- Heero nem esperou uma resposta  
e atacou seu pescoço.  
- Sim senhor!- Duo estava ofegante, soltou sua cabeça para trás  
enquanto sentia o japonês o devorando. Heero foi subindo em cima de Duo o derrubando na cama, Duo estava só com o tronco na cama, seus pés estavam no chão. Heero o puxa pela cintura até o topo da cama em um movimento rápido e forte. Ficou de quatro em cima do americano, com os braços e pernas lado a lado ao seu corpo. Duo estava um pouco assustado no começo, não se sentia seguro com isso, mas estava sentindo muito prazer nas investidas do japonês.  
- Tudo bem?- Heero pára de ataca-lo por um momento percebendo  
que o outro não estava à-vontade.  
- Eu...posso ser sincero? Eu estou um pouco assustado- sorriu  
nervosamente.  
- Adoro sua sinceridade! Isso que me fez ficar mais apaixonado  
por você.  
- Eu sei que sou o Maximo!- falou com seu jeito maroto.  
- Hum! Metido- Heero lhe da um selo nos lábios- não quer fazer  
isso, né?  
- Hum...eu não estou seguro disso.  
- Entendo- Sentiu-se um pouco desiludido com isso.  
- Me desculpe!  
- Você não tem que se desculpar, eu que estou indo depressa  
demais com você!- deitou-se ao lado do americano. Ficou deitado de  
lado apoiando sua cabeça no cotovelo, olha atentamente pro americano.  
- Pára de ficar me olhando assim!- jogou o travesseiro na sua  
cara. Heero retira o travesseiro da sua cara um pouco contrariado, Duo ria da sua cara com gosto.  
- Bastardo! Eu te olho assim porque eu quero!- Heero joga o  
travesseiro nele.  
- Hei! Bastardo não!- jogou o travesseiro de volta.  
- Pare com isso!- devolveu o travesseiro.  
- Não jogue em mim!!!- deu varias travesseradas em sua cara. Heero segurou seus braços o imobilizando, os dois rolaram pela cama. Duo tentava ficar por cima de Heero para lhe encher de travesseradas, mas este também tinha o mesmo pensamento. Heero finalmente consegue ficar por cima prendendo as pernas do americano com as suas.  
- Te peguei!- Heero pega o travesseiro pronto para atacar no  
americano.  
- Não!!!- Duo cobre seu rosto com os braços. Duo percebe que  
Heero não lhe deu nenhuma travesseirada, então da uma espiadinha  
retirando os braços, ao retirar os braços Heero os segura no alto de  
sua cabeça o imobilizando.  
- Como pensa atacar o travesseiro em mim e me prender ao mesmo  
tempo?- olhou divertido pro japonês que estava bem serio.  
- Quem disse que eu vou atacar o travesseiro em você?- sorriu.  
- Er...bem eu!  
- Prefiro fazer outra coisa!- o beijou logo em seguida, sentiu  
as pernas do americano roçarem contra a sua, seus músculos ficarem  
tenso, realmente ele ficava nervoso quando faziam isso.   
- Que silencio!- Quatre e Trowa chegam em casa. Os dois vieram de um jato particular da família Winner.  
- WUFEI!!- Quatre abraça o chinês ao encontra-lo na cozinha.  
- Como está?- Chang sorri.  
- Bem! Muito bem!- sorri pra Trowa animado.  
- Como foram de viagem?  
- Bem o brigado- Trowa começa a subir com as malas.  
- E Duo e Heero?- Quatre olhava em volta.  
- Estão lá em cima.  
- Fazendo o que?  
- Bom...eu não sei, mas posso imaginar- sorriu malicioso.  
- Nossa! Então finalmente Heero resolveu se revelar pro Duo?-  
Quatre sorriu abobalhado.  
- Pra você ver, mas isso não era nenhum segredo para nós.  
- Mas Duo não sabia que Heero nutria isso por ele.  
- Não, mas agora sabe.  
- Eles se acertaram bem rápido, né?  
- Não tão rápido, mas se acertaram.  
- Como assim?- Quatre perguntou curioso. Os dois ficaram conversando na sala, depois Trowa se juntou a eles.  
- Estou com fome!- Quatre se levanta do sofá.  
- Eu também- Trowa comenta.  
- Não tem nada em casa.  
- Nada? É só eu sair e vocês se perdem, né?- Quatre sorri.  
- Podemos comer fora!- Wufei supõe.  
- É mesmo, pois não estou a fim de fazer compras, e depois  
cozinhar.  
- Beleza! Então vamos chamar aqueles dois pombinhos!- Quatre ia  
subindo as escadas. Bateu na porta do quarto de Heero.  
- Olá!!!!  
- Quatre?!!- Duo abre a porta meio descabelado, ofegante e  
vermelho.  
- Nossa! Pelo visto vocês estão se divertindo- sorri malicioso.  
  
- Er...- Duo percebe seu estado e fica envergonhado. Heero aparece na porta do quarto, estava no mesmo estado que o americano, mas não se envergonhava nem um pouco, pois ninguém não tinha nada haver com sua vida.  
- Vamos comer fora, querem ir?  
- Claro! Faz tempo que não saímos juntos!- Duo sorri animado.  
- Então vão se trocar. Trinta minutos depois os cinco pilotos saíram para jantar. Eles vão a um restaurante japonês, era um pouco longe de casa. Sentaram-se num terraço do restaurante, era todo feito de pedra, possuía muitas flores no local, a mesa era redonda e de ferro forrada por uma toalha azul claro. Os cincos conversavam animadamente, Quatre contava sobre sua viajem e sobre a banda Black Tigers com todos. Duo estava olhando pra mesa distraído, quando nota que a toalha era azul se lembra do que Heero lhe contara sobre o chinês e começa a rir na mesa.  
- O que foi?- Trowa pergunta.  
- Wufei...eu me lembrei.  
- Cala a boca!!!- Fica vermelho na hora. Heero começa a rir junto ao americano.  
- O que foi?- Quatre começa a ficar curioso, pois se Heero  
estava rindo devia ser algo realmente engraçado.  
- Se você contar!!!!- Apontou a faca na direção do americano.  
- Calma!- Trowa retira a faca da sua mão.  
- Eu não conto, mas só se você cantar no...- Duo aponta para  
uma máquina de música ao vivo.  
- Num karao...!!!- Wufei nem termina de falar e já é  
interrompido.  
- Cante essa música ou eu conto pro Trowa e pro Quatre!- Duo  
riu maldoso.  
- Essa noite promete!- Quatre começou a rir.  
- Mas vai ter que cantar essa musica!- Duo sussurrou em seu  
ouvido.  
- Não!  
- Então...Quatre o Heero viu o Wu...  
- Ta bom!!! Cala a boca!  
- Ah Duo! Me conta.  
- Não! É besteira Quatre. Wufei vai até a máquina bem contrariado, e começa a cantar. "Era uma vez um lugarzinho no meio do nada com sabor de chocolate, e cheiro de terra molhada..."". Wufei odiava essa musica, a achava muito gay e ainda por cima não gostava dos cantores dessa música. Todos do estabelecimento batem palma pro chinês, que tirou nora 10 na máquina. A noite ocorreu sem mais demanda, todos zoaram um pouco o chinês depois do seu show.   
- Vamos dar um volta pela praia?- Duo pergunta após comer.  
- Vamos! Os cinco andava pela areia, haviam tirado seus sapatos. Todos brincavam alegremente. Wufei corria atrás de Duo tentando enforca-lo, Quatre e Trowa trocavam olhares apaixonados. Depois eles ficaram sentados na beira da praia vendo o mar, vários casais passeavam pela praia, mas após um tempo só os cinco pilotos ficaram lá.  
- Ai! Eu estou me lembrando de quando nos conhecemos!- Duo  
deita na areia com os braços atrás da cabeça. Todos seguiram o  
americano e se deitaram na areia.  
- Sim! Lembra Trowa?- Quatre sorri pro moreno.  
- Eu me lembro que você se entregou naquela batalha para que  
nos uníssemos contra a OZ!  
- Bom pra vocês! Pois eu lembro que eu tentei matar o Heero  
quando eu o vi no porto!- Duo sorri ao se lembrar da cena.  
- E eu que tive que enfrentar vocês quatro de uma vez,  
mostrando que vocês estavam errados!- Wufei comenta.  
- É mesmo- Heero se lembra do seu grande erro naquela maldita  
missão.  
- Não fique mal por isso Heero!- Trowa percebe que Heero se  
incomodou com isso.  
- Não me importo mais com isso, aprendi uma coisa ótima.  
- O que?- pergunta Duo.  
- A esquecer.  
- Hum! Vê se não esquece nosso primeiro encontro!- sentou-se na  
areia o olhando por cima.  
- Não esquecerei! Lembro que ia matar a Relena naquele momento,  
mas um garoto todo de preto me atacou!- Sorri ironicamente pro  
americano.  
- Eu não quis matar nenhum de vocês...- Wufei tentava se  
lembrar de algo parecido.  
- Não! Imagina!- Duo fala sarcasticamente- e da vez que você  
lutou contra o Heero, lembra?  
- É mesmo!- pôs a mão na cabeça rindo.  
- Eu não quis matar nenhum de vocês- Quatre comenta.  
- E quando você entrou em zero?- Heero o lembra.  
- Bom...aí não era realmente eu.  
- É! Pode ser que sim, mas você tentou me matar e matar o Trowa  
e uma colônia inteira.  
- Quem diria em Quatre!- Duo ri- O mais pacifico de nós na  
verdade é o mais violento.  
- Pare com isso!- Quatre joga areia no americano.  
- Ora seu!!!- Duo se levanta fingindo estar irritado- Vou te  
arrastar até o mar!!!- Pegou o loirinho pelos braços e começou a  
arrasta-lo pra água.  
- Trowa me ajude!!!- Quatre não conseguia se soltar, com  
certeza era o mais fraco dos pilotos gundans. Trowa se levanta limpando a calça com a mão.  
- Vamos jogar o Duo na água!- Trowa recomenda indo até eles.  
- Eu te ajudo!- Wufei se levanta indo atrás.  
- Eu não vou permitir!- Heero corre até eles sorrindo. Os cinco pilotos ficaram brincando na beira do mar, todos sorriam, seus risos ecoavam por toda a praia alegrando o local. As ondas do mar batiam contra as rochas produzindo um barulho relaxante. As pessoas que passavam pelo calçadão viam os cinco pilotos brincando, e sorriam ao ver o divertimento deles, afinal não eram tão insensíveis assim.  
  
Fim   
  
Imaginem o Tooya de Ayashi do Ceres, mas isso não é um crossover. Eu apenas peguei o corpo dele, pois sua personalidade eu inventei. Obs: Tooya que canta todas as músicas da fic, até mesmo a de Heero e Duo. Nessa fic em inclui 4 músicas, que querem mostrar os sentimentos dos pilotos. (Será; de Legião Urbana. Que mostrava os sentimentos de Duo). (Mauricio; de Legião Urbana. Que mostra os sentimentos de Heero). (Sete Cidades; de Legião Urbana. Que mostra os sentimentos de Quatre). (Fuga n° 11; de Rita Lee. Que é do casal Trowa e Quatre). No final eu distorci as palavras de Duo e Heero no começo da fic. Dizendo que as pessoas não se importavam com nada além dos seus trabalhos. Eu pensei em fazer algum lemon entre Duo e Heero, mas eu achei que iria estragar a fic, pois sempre acaba em lemon. Bom...é só isso. Obrigado por lerem. Leona EBM gotasdegelohotmail.com  
  
voltar   
  
Atenção: Gundam Wing e seus personagens pertence a Koichi Tokito, Hajime Yatate e Yoshiyuki Tomino, Sunrise, Tokyo, 1997 - todos os direitos reservados. 


End file.
